The Trial of Ben Solo
by Flamepaw
Summary: Ben Solo survives after giving Rey his life force because Leia gives up her own life to save her only son, becoming a Force Ghost. Injured, but determined to face his past, Ben convinces Rey to return with him to the Resistance camp where they immediately place him in captivity to await trial.
1. Part I: The Request

My take on the ending of _The Rise of Skywalker. _

Ben Solo survives after giving Rey his life force because Leia gives up her own life to save her only son, becoming a Force Ghost. (Because why she would die so that Rey could kill her only son, JJ?) Injured, but determined to face his past, Ben convinces Rey to return with him to the Resistance camp where they immediately place him in captivity to await trial. A six-part mini-story. Everything has been already been written. I'm just working on the editing part.

* * *

"This is crazy!" Poe said running his fingers through his tangled hair. He glanced back and forth between a still stunned Finn and regretful Rey. They were sitting in the now-empty command area of the Resistance camp. Rey didn't like seeing it empty, but there was no urgent need for command center when the war was over.

It had been a few days since their victory. People celebrated nonstop for three days, but now reality had started to settle back in. The people who could return, return to their old lives before the war, while the others, like them, waited for their orders from the newly reformed New Republic, or how Poe liked to call them the New New Republic.

"I know," Rey said apologetically.

"No!" Poe said turning to face her flailing his arms around. "No, this is a new level of crazy. This is a young Poe Dameron's level of crazy. Rey, you can't be seriously asking us to do this!"

"I know, Poe," she repeated calmly. "I know I'm asking a lot. But-" She paused looking for the right words to say. "I just don't know what else I should do." BB-8 rolled to her side and gave her a few sympathy beeps.

"Leave him to rot," Finn mumbled under his breath. He hadn't looked her in the eyes once in the past few days. Rey felt the pit in her gut deepen. She knew she had hurt him when she had shown up with Ben a few days earlier begging for them to give Ben sanctuary. She knew he didn't understand why she was doing this and, if she was honest with herself, she doubted her intentions on a daily basis.

Rey had wanted Ben to run. She told him that she would tell the others that he died helping her. That she would meet up with him later once everything had settled, and they could start a new life together somewhere far away. It wouldn't be that hard. While many spoke of her brave deeds and the infamous Kylo Ren, very few people actually knew the look of their faces.

But even when she first thought of the plan, she knew it was foolish. She knew in her heart she could never abandon Finn or Poe. Besides, the Republic has become just as apart of her life as they have. She needed to see this page of history through until the end. Ben had felt the same way.

"No," Ben had mumbled weakly. "I'm done running. I need to go home. I need to see my mother." This was, of course, before they knew General Organa's body had become one with the Force. When they were told suddenly the mysteries of those moments were made clear.

Rey was very surprised to wake up in Ben's arms. She didn't remember anything from the time she fell to the time she woke, besides the darkness and the feeling that she didn't want to ever return back there.

Looking into his eyes and through their bond, she had felt everything. He had saved her. She felt his light energy pulse through her all at once. It was pure and unfaltering. He had returned to the light side for good, just like in her vision all those months ago. He had come back for her. He had fought for her. And now he was with her.

In a moment of complete spontaneousness, she had kissed him despite the fact she had never kissed anyone before and wasn't really sure what she was doing. But it was in her mind, perfect. He kissed her back and then in a flash, Rey had felt their bond start to fade. He collapsed to the ground, her hand still cradling his neck. She wanted to cry out, but no sound dare to pass through her lips. She looked at him and willed him to return to her once again, but he did not stir. She tried again and then again. Just when she thought there was no hope, she had felt General Organa's presence and Ben had opened his eyes once again.

Rey sighed looking back at Finn. "I know you believe that he doesn't deserve mercy. If you had asked me a year ago, I probably would have said the same thing, but Finn I'm telling you he has changed. He -"

"Saved your life! We know!" Finn and Poe exclaimed together. They have already had this conversation a hundred times.

"But how did he save you?" Poe asked. "Isn't bring people back from the dead a Sith-y thing?"

"No," Rey said shaking her head. "I awoke from the darkness. It was Light that brought me back."

Poe and Finn shared a doubting look.

"Look!" Rey said firmly. "I would have never had defeated Palpatine without Ben. He gave me the strength to do what I needed to do, and then brought me back when it killed me. I trust Ben Solo, and now I need you to trust me."

"We do trust you, Rey," Finn said calmly. He stood and looked her in the eyes for what felt like the first time in years. "We listened to you when you both first arrived here. We didn't kill him on sight like we wanted to. We gave the orders so that he was taken care of, given medical care, food, and time to heal before he was questioned. We even gave him a private cell so all of his captured First Order buddies wouldn't kill him in his sleep." Rey resisted the urge to roll her eyes at him. She knew that wouldn't help her situation. "But Poe and I have responsibilities now. We are the Generals now. The Senate decided to put us on the Trial Counsel because they know that the people trust us to defend their rights. At that trial, we are not there as ourselves. We are representing the Resistance Army and everything we fought for. If I stood up at that trial and ask for mercy for Kylo-"

Rey opened her mouth to correct him, but Finn waved his hand at her. She had been correcting him and Poe relentlessly over the past few days.

"Whatever-His-Name-Is! After witnessing first-hand him giving the orders to wipe out an entire village of innocent people and children, on your home planet, Rey. Well, I just don't think I would be able to live with myself. I'm sorry, Rey." To his credit, he did look very sorry, but Rey couldn't stop herself from feeling disappointed. Since the beginning, Finn had been her partner in all of this, but now she felt that they were on different sides. "I'm really, really sorry but I just can't do it," Finn said firmly before walking away from them.

"Finn's right, Rey," Poe said apologetically. "He may be good now, but that doesn't erase his past."

"We have all done things we regret, Poe," Rey replied quietly.

"Yeah, but none of those things we did include mass genocide and aiding in the collapse of a government system." Poe placed his right hand on her shoulder and gave it a tight squeeze. "I won't vote for execution, but that's the best I can do."

Rey felt a lump form in the back of her throat. She was fully aware that the stupid naive part of her mind had been running her actions these past few days, but honestly, the idea of them sentencing Ben to death had never even crossed her mind. The thought of losing Ben again was unbearable for her mind to process."You don't think?"

"Honestly, I don't know what the rest of the Council is going to ask for," Poe replied calmly. "But Rey, you should prepare yourself for anything. This isn't going to be an easy trial and they will ask you to testify."

"I know," she replied weakly.

Poe looked at her curiously. "And are you going to tell the truth?"

"I-" Rey started, but she couldn't find the words. How could she tell the truth? The truth about how she willingly surrendered herself to the Sith? The truth about how she first killed and then saved Ben's life? The truth about her family? About Palpatine? How would you even start to explain all of that? It seemed like a pretty good way to ensure that not only Ben but that she as well, got locked up for good.

"Try to get some sleep. We will try to work it all out tomorrow." Poe gave her one more encouraging smile before he followed the path Finn had taken a few moments ago.

Alone again, Rey collapsed back into her chair. She had never felt so torn before in her life. She honestly didn't feel that she was capable of recognizing between right and wrong anymore. Ben had changed the rules of that game for her, and now she was struggling to find her footing again.

BB-8 turned to look up her. She gave his little orange and white head a little pat. "Do you know what I should do, BB-8?" She asked, but the droid gave no response.

* * *

Please review and follow. Like I said earlier, everything has been written I'm just editing the chapters, but reading review makes me go faster. Thank you in advance!


	2. Part II: The Night Before

Thank you so much for all of your encouraging words! This is another led up chapter to the trial. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Rey felt like a broken droid as she wandered down the path in the woods, only she was the kind of droid she didn't know how to fix.

She was no fool. She remembered everything Ben did when he was Kylo Ren, the terror he had brought to her friends and the people around her. A cold chill still ran down her spine every time she thought about that mask. Her heart filled with an overwhelming sadness when she would think of Han Solo, a man who, despite only knowing a few days, felt more like family to her than anyone else had up until that point in her life.

The problem was her brain wasn't functioning properly. No matter how hard she tried, her mind just wouldn't let her put the two pieces of Kylo Ren and Ben Solo together. To her, they were two different people. Ben was the one who saved her from Snoke. Who, in her greatest hour of need, was there to fight alongside her. Maybe it was their Force-bond, but she was completely powerless to stop these impulsive urges to defend Ben every time someone insulted him. It was like the words skipped the logical processing center of her brain and went straight to her mouth. These feelings frustrated her to no end, but she couldn't stop herself. She needed him and he needed her.

Rey's mind was so busy running through her next possible course of action that she bumped straight into someone. "Sorry, I-," she started, but smiled when she recognized the person's face. "Rose!"

Rose stared blankly at her for a few moments before abruptly turning to walk away.

"Rose, wait!" Rey called after her. Rose was one, like so many others in the camp, who had stopped talking to her when she had returned with Ben Solo. Rey completely understood why. Rose had lost her sister during this war. To heal herself from her grief, she needed to put a face to the one responsible for her sister's death and, unfortunately for her and Ben, that face was Kylo Ren's. Not knowing what else to say she said, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Rose replied turning back to face her. "For saving Kylo Ren's life? Because I believe you have made it perfectly clear that you don't regret doing that."

"I'm sorry you're upset." Rey didn't really know Rose that well. They hadn't spent much time together, but she was Finn's friend so Rose's opinion was important to her.

Rose sadly shook her head. "You've changed," she said simply. "Everyone is talking about it. Finn-," her voice failed.

Rey wanted to let out a frustrated yell. Why was it so hard for people to understand? Of course, she had changed! She had the entire Force of the Jedi pulse through her, and then she literally died. That tends to change a person.

"I'm still on your side. I'm still fighting for the Republic," she told her.

Rose shook her head again. "It doesn't seem like that. Nowadays, it seems like all you care about is _him_."

"The Force is telling me that we still need him."

"Are you sure that is the Force speaking to you, or something else?" Rose asked her carefully.

Rey felt the heat rise to her face. She was fully aware of the whispers going around camp about how Ben had somehow seduced her into compliance. She hated the idea that people thought she was so weak and foolish. She rolled her eyes, "That's not it."

"Still, Rey, you need to be careful-"

Rose's voice trailed off in Rey's mind as she began to feel the Force-bond connect her to Ben. It wasn't a full connection. She could only feel his emotions, but she struggled to name them. Was it anxiety? Uncertainty? Embarrassment? These were new feelings. The one thing she knew for sure was that he was calling out to her.

"I have to go," Rey said abruptly, cutting Rose off mid-sentence. "Sorry," she added quickly before running up the path towards the prisoner holding cells. As she ran, she was perfectly aware of the irony that she was exactly proving Rose's point at that moment, but once again, she was completely incapable of controlling herself. She and Ben were like magnets, drawn together against their wills.

Before she knew it, she had found herself approaching Ben's cell. She rushed by the guards on duty without saying a word, but stop when she heard a familiar voice.

"Oh! I brought you the Complete History of Naboo too! I remember how much you loved reading that when you were little. And look! I think this is the updated version. Might be such in there you don't know." Commander D'Arcy stood in front of Ben's cell handing different objects from her bag.

This was not what Rey was expecting. She met Ben's eyes with a curious tilt of her head. He returned her look with a confused shrug of his shoulders.

Commander D'Arcy followed Ben's gaze to her. "Aw, hello Rey. How are you on this fine glorious day?"

"Better. Thank you for asking, Commander."

"War's over dear," she replied sharply. "You can call me Larma." She smiled warmly.

Rey returned her smile. "Thank you, Larma."

"I was just bringing Benny, here, a few of his favorite things from when he was little."

Rey almost choked on her tongue. _Benny_?

_Don't start._ Ben glared back her.

Larma proudly held out the bag for Rey to look inside. Inside there were a couple of books and pieces of candy, not easy commodities to come by at a rebel camp.

"That's so nice for you. I'm sure Ben appreciates it." Rey smiled. "I didn't know you knew Ben when he was younger."

"Of course I did! I worked with his mother for years before all of this Resistance stuff. I knew the whole Solo family." She leaned in closer to Rey. "You know he was the sweetest little boy."

"Really?" Rey tried to imagine Ben as a child but she had a hard time picturing him as anything but the tall intimidating man before her.

"Oh yes," Larma continued much to Ben's growing discomfort. "And so gifted. He learned how to read when he was just four years old! Imagine that? And didn't like to roughhouse like the other boys. He preferred to say inside and read. His room and clothes were always so neat and tidy. And he loved his mother." She turned back around and smiled at Ben. "He loved his mother very much."

Ben, unable to look her in the eyes, looked down at the ground. Rey felt a wave of loss flood over him. She did her best to send him comforting energy. _I miss her too._ But Ben did not respond.

"Sorry Commander," said the guard standing behind them, "But we are only supposed to have one visitor at a time."

"I can come back later," Rey started.

"Don't you dream of it, dear." Larma interrupted. "You stay. Besides, I have something I need to take care of before we leave tomorrow." She turned to face Ben. "Now you keep your head up, boy. No more sulking. Everything will work itself out in the end. You'll see." She glanced back at Rey and then back at Ben "And you be good to this one. She's a keeper."

Rey felt the heat rise to her face once again.

"Sleep tight, Rey." Larma gave her arm a quick squeeze before she left the room.

She and Ben exchanged awkward looks. They were still getting accustomed to this whole being-in-the-same-room-together-without-trying-to-kill-each-other thing, but the oddest part of their new relationship was how calm Rey felt around Ben now. She enjoyed their conversations that didn't revolve around turning the other to their side of the war.

"I'm sorry," Ben said quietly. "I didn't mean to call you."

"I thought we agreed that we didn't need to apologize to each other anymore," Rey replied softly. So much of their first few hours of conservations were dedicated to apologizing that Rey grew weary of hearing the words.

"Nevertheless, I am," he said awkwardly.

"It's okay. I wasn't doing anything important." They simultaneously took their usual sits on the floor across from one another.

They sat in silence. They were both painfully aware of the guards just a few feet away listening to their every word. They made it very difficult to have a meaningful conversation. They, of course, could use their bond to speak to one another freely, but Ben had brought up the point that it would be considered very strange if word got out around camp that she and Ben spent hours staring at each other or random walls. Besides, Rey liked to see him in person and hearing his voice.

"You said you didn't have any friends back at camp," said Rey after a while.

"Guess I was wrong. I believe that brings the total to - two?"

"Three, I believe," Rey smiled encouragingly. "You have Chewie."

"Chewie was Han's best friend. We never had much of a relationship." Ben said abruptly.

"But he was still around," Rey replied weakly. She knew from working with the Wookie that he only had the bare minimum amount of tolerance when it can to Ben. She knew Chewie was still upset over Han's death. "Tell me more about your childhood," she boldly asked when he didn't respond. Larma's comments had made her desperately curious to hear more.

Ben raised one of his eyebrows at her. "What do you want to know?"

"Anything," she replied quickly, "What was a typical day in the Solo household?" She always wondered what normal family life was like.

"Typical?" Ben sighed, "Well, a typical day in the Solo household would have consisted of me sitting in my room alone, probably reading, while my mother was off giving some big Senate speech and father on some dangerous planet doing God knows what."

Rey looked at him surprised.

"What? Not what you were expecting?" Ben said coldly.

"Not really," Rey answer honestly. From the time she spent in Leia's and Han's company she always assumed they had a lovely family, before Ben's leaving, of course. "Your mother-"

"Was a very important person with a lot of very important responsibilities," Ben finished for her.

"And Han?" Rey regretted saying the words the moment. A cold chill rippled through the air when she spoke his father's name.

Ben looked at her unemotionally. "I was a major disappointment to my father."

Rey let out a frustrated sigh. Ben could be so dramatic sometimes. "You don't know that."

"Of course, I do. He frequently told me himself when I was younger," he said quickly.

Rey gave him a suspicious look. She didn't think the famous Han Solo would possibly treat his only son so cruelly.

"Still don't believe me? Well, you should. Our heroes rarely turn out how we expect them to be." Ben sighed. "It doesn't matter. I wasn't there for long. They shipped me off to Luke's as soon they discovered how powerful I was with the Force."

"How old were you?" Rey asked.

"Six," Ben said coldly.

"Six!" Rey exclaimed she never imagined he was that young.

"Yeah, Luke had wanted them to send me sooner, but my mother wouldn't allow it."

"Why so young?"

"That's how the original Jedi Order was run. They wanted to train their Jedi to learn as soon as possible to detract from emotional relationships and that includes parents."

"That doesn't seem right." This wasn't the first time Ben had brought up something about the Jedi Order that didn't know and didn't agree with. Apparently, there were lots of things about her that would have not been accepted by the Jedi Order. She was kind of grateful that they were gone and it was not just her and Ben.

"Well, that's how it was." Ben grabbed the book from the top of the pile and started to mindlessly flip through the pages. "I don't want to talk about me anymore. Tell me about your childhood."

"Mine?" She was shocked he cared.

"Yes. It's only fair," he said looking up at her from his book.

"I didn't have a childhood," she stated simply wishing he would ask her another question.

"But you were once a child," he said impatiently.

Rey sighed. She knew Ben wasn't going to let her avoid answering forever. He could be very stubborn. "There's not much to tell. You know I don't remember anything before my parents sold me to Unkar Plutt. Every day I would get up before the sun, it was always cooler in the morning, so I tried to get as much done as I could then. I would scavenge the desert for ship parts left over from the Battle of Jakku. I would then haul them to the outpost, wash them, trade them for food portions, go home, eat, go to bed, and then do it all over again the next day. Once in awhile Plutt would make me go with him to some difficult task. He liked me because I was small and could get my hands in places the other scavengers couldn't. Also, I didn't complain as much. In return, he would teach me about ships, how to repair them and how to fly them." She was embarrassed to see his reaction to all of this, so she kept her eyes on the small wildflower growing in front of her. It reminds her of the desert flower that once grew in her makeshift home. "That's it."

"Tell me about the Rebel helmet."

"The what?" Rey was taken back. How did he know about that?

"When we first meet, I saw an image of a Rebel helmet in your mind. There was a doll too. Did you really live inside an AT-AT?"

Rey stared back at him in shock. She couldn't believe he was talking about when he interrogated her all those years ago. Part of her was flattered that he remember such minuscule details about her life. The other part, the majority part of her, was furious that he was mentioning information he attained as Kylo Ren. Even worse, he didn't seem to think there was anything wrong about him asking about it.

"You're upset." He stated after she didn't respond.

"I am" She glared at him. He was breaking their unspoken rule about mentioning things he did to her as Kylo Ren. Why didn't he understand that she was struggling enough as it is without him bring up their past? To her, he was Ben Solo, and for him to bring up information he learned when he was Kylo Ren created a computer error in her brain.

"I'm-," He started but he shut his mouth the second he sensed her anger rise even further.

"Don't be sorry, Ben," she growled. "Just don't mention it again."

"Fine!" He huffed angrily. Rey knew he resented her ordering him around. He had been ordered around a lot lately and that was not something he was accustomed to. He looked back at his book and pretended to ignore her presence which hurt her a little bit.

Rey thought about leaving him alone with his stupid books, but then she remembered that this was the last night before his trial. She might not have the opportunity to talk to him tomorrow. Or maybe, she paused as a sad thought crept into her head, ever again.

The fear helped quench her angry. Perhaps she was being too hard on him. After all, he was going through the same struggles she was. Actually, she decided, it was the worst for him because he had lost his freedom in coming here.

She wanted to talk to him more, but they needed a safer topic. She eyed the book in Ben's hand. "Tell me about Naboo. Is it a green planet?"

"Yes, and lots of water." His voice was calm once again. "That's where my grandmother is from."

"Your grandmother," Rey repeatedly quietly. She thought back to all of the stories she had heard about the Skywalkers. "You mean the one who -"

"Yes," Ben answered her. "Queen Padmé Amidala."

"Your grandmother was a queen?" This was new information to her.

"Well, an elected queen for a short while," Ben explained.

"Seriously?" Rey mocked.

"What?" Ben said confused.

"Your mother was a princess and your grandmother was a queen?"

"Yes," he stated as if everyone's family consisted of royalty. "My other grandmother was a queen too if you count Leia's adoptive mother."

"You really were a little prince," Rey teased. She felt a pain of jealousy. Ben probably never had to go without food or water.

"Don't," He warned her. Rey made a mental note that Ben didn't like to be teased. She changed the topic before he had the chance to get too angry with her again. "Tell me more about Queen Padmé Amidala."

"Well, she was elected queen at a very young age. She was beloved by her people and was widely known for her intelligence and political strategies. She successful able to negotiate an end to a trade blockade on Naboo with very little blood loss."

"I like her," Rey responded. She reflected on how nice this was, then two of talking as if there wasn't a trial to determine one of their fates tomorrow. She liked historian Ben Solo.

"I do too," Ben agreed. " I used to read about her a lot when I was a child. When her term was up as Queen, she became Senator when-" He paused suddenly and looked at her as if he saw her for the first time.

"When what?"

"She took Palpatine's Senate seat when he became Chancellor." Ben fiddled with the book in his hands nervously. "Actually, she was the one who convinced the Senate to give him overriding power over the Republic."

And just like that, their happy little moment was gone. "Oh," Rey said quietly. A cold chill ran up her back every time someone mentioned Palpatine's name. She hated that feeling. "Was everything in this universe decided by a Palpatine or a Skywalker?"

"Seems like it sometimes," Ben quietly agreed.

There sat in silence for a few moments before a pleasant thought came to her. "So, my family," she used the word loosely, "is from Naboo?"

"Part of it, I guess."

"And your mom's side of the family is from Naboo too." Rey smiled.

Ben returned her smile. "Yes." He flipped to a picture that filled the page and passed it to her through the bars. "Take a look."

Looking down at the picture Rey felt her heart fill with joy. She wasn't from the ugly desert planet of Jakku. Her blood was from a beautiful green planet with huge waterfalls and funny, large orange creatures.

She felt a little bit more connected to Ben at that moment than she had before. Both of their families were from Naboo, which meant they were almost like family. Every story she heard about Palpatine terrified her. But somehow knowing that her grandfather and Ben's grandmother had worked together made her feel special. It was almost like they were always destined to be together. "We will have to go and visit Naboo together when this is all over," Rey said without looking up from the page.

"Rey-" Ben said quietly. She felt his rush of dread pass through the bond.

"What?" She looked up meeting his eyes. They gleamed with sadness.

"You know that's never going to happen."

"Why would you say such a thing?" said Rey defiantly. "Your trial is tomorrow. We could be on Naboo next week!"

"Rey," he said calmly. "They are never going to let me go."

She rolled her eyes at his stubbornness. "You don't know that."

"I do know that. And so do you."

Ben reached out between the bars and rested his hand on hers. Electric-like sparks ticked her skin and ran up and down her arms.

"Rey, I need you to listen to me."

"I am listening, Ben." She hated it when he treated her like a child. Kylo Ren always did that to her, but now this time was different. This time he sounded like he cared.

"There are only three ways tomorrow is going to end. One, they keep me imprisoned for the rest of my life. Two, they banish me to some terrible planet as far from here as possible. Or three-"

"Poe gave me his word that he won't vote for execution," Rey interjected quickly. She didn't want him to have to worry about that.

"Nevertheless, Rey, I need for you to know that I'm going to be fine. I know what I have done, and I want to accept the consequences of those actions."

"We are going to be fine," She reassured him.

"No," he replied sharply. "I'm going to be fine."

Rey pondered over his words for a few moments. "What are you saying?"

Ben sighed. "No matter how the trial ends tomorrow, I need you to promise me that you are going to let me go."

Rey felt her anger bubble up inside her. She pulled her hands out of his grasp. "I sacrificed a lot to get you here."

"You did," Ben agreed. "To get me here so that I could answer to my crimes. I have made peace with that. But Rey, I don't want you to go down with me. You have so much to offer to the New Republic. You have so much you can do with your life."

"If you are locked up then I could just come to visit you like I'm doing now," she offered but Ben shook his head.

"I don't want you to be tied down. Besides if you keep visiting me it will make people suspicious of you. Look at what your visits have already done to your reputation here at camp."

Rey ignored him. "And if you are banished I could go with you. It would probably be a desert planet. All terrible planets are filled with sand, and I'm good with sand."

"And have you leave all of your friends behind?" Rey could sense his impatience grow. "Rey," he stated firmly. "The Republic is going to need you. You can't just walk away.

"You can't tell me what I can or cannot do," she said stubbornly.

"I'm not trying to," he said angrily. "I'm trying to get you to listen to reason."

"So, you don't want me - around?" She stuttered out the last word to change the question's meaning, but she was pretty sure Ben got the original intention of her question.

"This isn't about wants, Rey." He said refusing to look her in the eyes. "This is about facts that we both need to face."

Rey watched as Ben took a few deep breaths to get his temper under control. She marveled at his ability to control himself. She tried to do the same.

"You won't be alone," he said finally. "You will have your Resistance friends and the Republic. Everyone loved Luke after he defeated Darth Vader, and now they will love you. You don't need me."

She allowed her brain to slowly process Ben's words. Up until now, she hadn't had the time to process everything that has happened to her over these past few days. She still hadn't come to terms with the significance of what she accomplished at Exogol, and what that meant for her moving forward. But looking back at it now, she knew Ben was right. She didn't need him, but she did want him.

* * *

Please follow and review. The next chapter is coming soon!


	3. Part III: The Morning Before

Thank you! Thank you! Thank you for all of the favorites, follows and reviews. I haven't written fanfiction in quite a while so they are really motivating me to finish this. I hope you enjoy this next installment!

* * *

Rey didn't sleep at all that night.

She would be lying to herself if she said Ben's words didn't hurt her. Before last night, she had assumed they were on the page. After all, didn't he smiled after she kissed him? A warm wave of feeling ran through her body when she thought of his gorgeous smile that followed their kiss. Replaying that moment in her head made her feel flushed and lightheaded.

Growing up in Jakku, there wasn't a lot of opportunities for her to have these kinds of feelings. Very few scavengers were even bearable to look at, let alone pleasant looking. The moment she set eyes on Ben's real face she had felt a powerful draw to him. She didn't recognize the feelings at first, but they intensified every time they met. When she had turned herself over to him, she didn't once fear that he would turn her over to Snoke because she could tell by the softness in his eyes when they rode the elevator that he cared for her. Then after he agreed to return to the Resistance camp with her, she had allowed herself to dream about a possible future with him where they would live happily together, exploring new worlds, and learning the ways of the Force together. A future where she didn't have to be alone ever again.

She cursed herself for acting like a stupid girl with her first crush.

"I'm surprised you didn't want to fly with Ben," Poe commented as Rey sat down in the pilot seat next to him. There was something about the Millennium Falcon that always put her mind at ease. It was just her, Finn and Poe on the ship's cockpit. Chewie had taken off with Landon about an hour before, and the guards had taken Ben away earlier that morning.

She avoided his gaze as she began the take-off procedural giving him no choice but to follow suit. "Ben wanted to be alone."

"I'm surprised you let him. You have been awfully glued to his side these past few days," Poe continued.

Rey wished he would stop talking. She could hear Finn struggle with his seat belt behind her. She was sure he wasn't enjoying this conversation either. "I thought we could do with a little time apart."

"Seven planets!" Poe exclaimed, "Are you two fighting?"

"Landing gear is still down," Rey commented plainly, putting all of her attention into flying the Falcon out of the atmosphere.

Poe flipped a switch on his side of the control panel without taking his eyes off her. He held out his finger and waved it at her. "If you two start another galactic civil war, so help me I'll-."

"We are not fighting," she said bluntly. "We're just having a disagreement."

"About?" Finn asked from behind her.

Rey could feel the weight of both of their eyes on her. "About what happens after the trial. He wants me to leave him behind and move on."

"Good," Finn chirped.

"Sounds like a fantastic plan to me," Poe said while setting up the coordinates for hyperspace. "But you are not going to do that. Do you know why?" He didn't wait for her to answer. "Because you're stubborn."

"You really should listen to him, Rey," Finn added softly.

"Oh? So, now you are agreeing with him?" Rey snapped back at him.

"On this, yes," Finn said firmly. "Rey, Poe and I need you. Think of all the good you could be doing if you weren't wasting all of your energy on rehabilitating Kylo Ren. You could be helping us set up the New Republic. You could be building a new Jedi school. You could be helping people, like me who are Force-sensitive, understand their abilities."

Rey felt a pinch of guilt. Finn had told her about his newly discovered abilities shortly after they reunited, but Rey hadn't had the time to discuss it further with him. Caring for Ben had taken up most of her time. She remembered how unstable she felt when her powers first started happening. She felt bad that she was allowing Ben's return to overshadow her friend's needs.

"Ben could help with that too, you know? He knows way more about the Focus than I do," she said while pushing the level up, pulling them into hyperspace.

"Put him in a Jedi school? Oh yeah, because that went so well the first time around," Poe said sarcastically.

"But Ben has information about the First Order that we can use to wipe out what is left of them," Rey argued.

"You don't know?" Finn asked.

"Know what?"

"Ben gave up all his First Order information to us the first day he was conscious. Good stuff too. We already sent it up the government ladder. Plans are already in motion to capture the First Order bases that are still running," Poe explained to her.

Rey silently cursed Ben. She told him to hold onto that information so that they could use it to negotiate for a lighter sentence for him. "Well, I hope you mention that to the rest of the Council members today."

"Yeah, yeah. I will," Poe mumbled. Rey wasn't so sure she believed him. Feeling frustrated and wanting this conversation to end she placed the Falcon on autopilot and stood up. "I'm going to go check on the droids."

They had collected quite the assemblage of droids over these past few years. D-O greeted her with a happy, "Hello!" when she made her way down to the cargo bay. BB-8 and R2-D2 beeped cheerfully at her while they rolled around the cabin.

"Hello, Master Rey," C-3PO addressed her. "How are feeling?"

"A bit nervous," she admitted. She felt relaxed enough in their company to express her true feelings to them.

"The odds are not good I'm afraid," he replied sadly. "Would you like to go over your testimony again?"

"Yeah," she gave him a weak smile. Maybe more practice would help her relax. All of the droids have been serving as a wonderful practice audience for her and, despite his annoying habits, C-3PO was actually a very good speech coach. "I'm sorry you aren't allowed to go to trial."

"Don't worry about it, Master Rey. It is a very common regulation in the Inner Planets. Shall we start from the beginning?"

Rey didn't think she could ever find a planet worse than Jakku. She was wrong.

The Galactic City was an ugly maze of grey concrete with building so tall you couldn't see the bottom of them from the top. Rey had never seen so many people in one place before in her entire life, walking swiftly by her without any sign that they even saw that she was there. There were also thousands of cruisers zooming by above her in every direction possible like annoying insects she wanted to swat. Just walking from the landing bay to the courthouse made Rey feel uncultured and insignificant. It even made her longed for the wide empty deserts of Jakku.

She could tell by Finn's wide eyes that he too was feeling overwhelmed.

"Have you ever been here before?" She asked Poe as they walked.

"No, but once you have been to one City planet you have been to them all," remarked Poe. "Come on. This way."

He led them through some doors that immediately slid shut behind them. Rey felt claustrophobic in the long skinny hallways, which wasn't a normal feeling for her who grow up crawling into tiny places. She was actually pleased when they finally reached the room where the trial would be taking place.

Rey spotted Ben right away she entered the courtroom. He was sitting at a table in front of a half-circle table that was about three feet higher. His back was turned to the door, so he couldn't see her enter the room, but she knew he could sense that she was there.

"Finn and I need to get ready. We'll meet up with you afterward." Poe then added kindly, "You can go talk to him if you like. The trial will start soon."

Rey acknowledged his words with a nod as they left. While she slowly made her way through the crowded room towards him, she was vaguely aware of the looks and comments people were making about her as was past, but she didn't really care about them at the moment. She kept her eyes on Ben.

She didn't understand how he could be sitting there so calmly as if he was waiting for a learning lecture instead of his own trial.

"Hi," she said shyly when she finally reached him.

"Hi," he replied quietly. He looked up at her and shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

That was when she realized he was handcuffed to the table. It made her feel uncomfortable standing there free while he was confined, so she said the first stupid thought that came into her mind. "I wish you would have worn the blue shirt I found for you. Wearing all black makes you look guilty."

"I am guilty," he remarked calmly.

She did her best to hide her amusement. She didn't want to encourage his dark sense of humor.

"Rey," he whispered softly. His voice sent tingles throughout her body when he said her name.

"Just in case, I don't get a chance to see you afterward," he started.

"Don't," she interrupted. Her heart dropped. She didn't want him to say goodbye to her. Not yet.

But he continued anyway. "I just want to thank you for everything you have done for me. I –" he stuttered. "I can't tell you enough how much you mean to me."

He didn't need to say more. She felt all of his raw emotions through their bond. Rey felt her eyes start to well up, but she pushed the feeling back inside her. It was so unfair that the Force gave them this bond only to have them be ripped apart like this.

She thought back on all they have been through together. "I should say thank you too."

"No," Ben shook his head. "I was horrible to you."

"Yes, you were," She agreed. "But you were there for me when I really needed you."

Suddenly, the Council door closed, signally the start of the trial. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the Council members take their seats. Rey felt a rush of panic and dread as she realized they were out of time. Her mind whirled as she tried desperately to decide what she should do next. Should she squeeze his hand? Hug him? Kiss him?

"Ben, I-" she choked.

"It's okay, Rey," he smiled at her like the way he did back in the throne room. "I know.

* * *

I apologize if I made any canon errors. I'm a new fan of Star Wars and my information came from riding the Milliuemum Falcon in Galaxy's edge. Feel free to point out any corrections. I will do my best to go back to correct them. Also, let me know how I'm doing so far. I hope none of the characters are too OC. I most likely won't be able to post a chapter tomorrow, but I will soon. Please review! It motivates me to edit faster.

Have a nice day!


	4. Part IV: The Trial Begins

Rey reluctantly tore her eyes from Ben's and dragged her feet away from him. She was suddenly woken from her trance when she looked up and noticed the eyes of the entire audience of the courtroom staring at her. She felt frozen from the weight of their stares. _How was she ever going to talk in front of all of these people? _A storm of panic had started to run through her head when she felt a gentle hand on her arm. She looked down to see Commander D'Arcy sitting in the row closest to her.

"Come, dear," She said gently. "Sit with us."

"Thank you." Rey gratefully took the seat in between Commander D'Arcy and General Lando. Chewie sat in the seat on the other side of Lando looking like his regular Wookie self. Seeing the General, Rey wondered which side he was on. Was he here in support of his friends' only son or to avenge their deaths?

"Remember to keep hope, dear," said Commander D'Arcy as she gently squeezed Rey's hand. Rey appreciated the woman's kindness. There was something about her that reminded Rey of Leia which made her feel a little stabbing pain in her heart. She wished more than anything that Ben's mother was there to support him.

Finn and Poe took their seats furthest to the right. Newly appointed Generals of the Resistance and fresh from their victory at the Battle of Exegol, they were both already gaining a lot of respect from people high in the New Republic government. Rey was so proud of how far they had both come. She was even pleased that they were both selected for this Council even though both refused to help her clear Ben's name.

Taking the center seat was a tall thin woman with hair so white it gave her the appearance that she had no eyebrows or hairline. Earlier that day, Poe had told her that her name was Natmari Forbel and that she was once a very powerful Senator from Hosnian Prime, before its destruction. She was now acting as Chancellor until the rest of the New Republic was able to sort itself out. An election would be occurring soon, and this was her one opportunity to prove that she has what it takes to lead the New Republic. Rey watched nervously as her eyes quickly scanned Ben, who was sitting directly in front of her, but Rey was unable to read her expression.

Sitting on the Chancellor's left was a Mon Calamari by the name of Ferl Vaakals. He had worked closely with Admiral Ackbar in the Resistance Army, but Rey had never talk personally to him and didn't know much more about him than that. She assumed that he would hold a grudge against Ben for Admiral Ackbar's death seeing that Ben was a part of the raid that destroyed the main bridge of the _Raddus,_ killing the Admiral instantly.

The final seat remained empty. Rey looked around the courtroom but saw no one making their way towards it. "Who is the fifth Council member?" Rey whispered.

"No idea," Commander D'Arcy answered.

There was an awkward moment of silence before Chancellor Forbel spoke. "The trial of Ben Solo will now begin. Council members if you please-"

She was interrupted by the sound of the back door opening and closing. The entire courtroom turned to see Maz Kanata strutting her way to the high table. A large brown leather bag swung back and forth at her hip.

"Sorry I'm late, but some of us still have to work for a living," she announced loudly to the room.

Rey felt the edges of her mouth twitched into a small smile. She always liked the little Force-sensitive woman, even though she kind of creeped her out when they had first met. Plus, she was good friends with both Han and Leia. Surely, she would be here to support their only son?

_Don't get too excited. _Rey heard Ben's voice in her mind. _Don't forget that I nearly exploded her castle on Takodana._

His words wiped the smile off her face. _Is there a single person in this universe that you haven't pissed off? _She replied but Ben had already broken their connection.

Maz's eyes met Rey's as she walked by. She gave a knowing look before moving her eyes to Ben. Could she sense their connection? Maz gave no other hint as she took her seat at the Council table.

"Ms. Katana, it's so nice you that you were able to make it." The Chancellor didn't look glad to see her. While before she showed no sign of her true feelings for Ben, now the Chancellor didn't even attempt to hide her disapproval of Maz.

"Just Maz is fine, Chancellor. We might be here for a while and I don't want to waste time on formalities," said Maz adjusting her glasses.

"Very well." Chancellor Forbel sat up her seat. "Let's get started. Begin the trial record." She nodded towards a small pudgy creature sitting in front of a typewriter-like machine. The creature returned her nodded and used one of his four arms to push a button the machine which released a satisfying ding.

"I am Senator Forbel from the former Hosnian Prime, " She glanced darkly at Ben. "Acting Chancellor of the New Republic, pending election. The rest of the council will now introduce themselves."

"I'm General Finn of the Resistance army."

"Poe Dameron, General of the Resistance army."

"Commander Vaakals, Senator of Mon Cala."

"Maz Katana, Senator of Takodana." Rey wondered how in the universe Maz got elected Senator. She knew Maz was well connected, but she didn't think the woman had any interest in politics.

Chancellor Forbel turned her attention back to Ben. "Ben Solo, you stand accused of treason against the Republic, unlawful use of force, multiple crimes against humanity, and forty-five counts of murder how do you plea?"

Finn gave Rey a look that she didn't need a Force-bond with him to read. Do you _really want to save this guy?_

Rey ignored him by turning her full attention onto Ben.

"Guilty," Ben answered firmly.

Rey let out a deep sigh. She already knew what his answer was going to be, but she didn't like hearing him admit it out loud. But it wasn't like he could plead innocent. What could he say, 'No your honor? I didn't kill all of those people that was my evil twin, Ren.' Then again, with the Skywalker family, anything was possible.

"The court has accepted your plea. The council will now move on to sentencing-"

"I put in a motion that the defendant is executed immediately following this trial, "Commander Vaakals declared loudly. "This man is a monster! The First Order destroyed planets, killed millions of people and tortured millions more. He doesn't deserve to breathe while the rest of our people lie in shallow graves scattered across this galaxy." A loud cry of support erupted throughout the courtroom.

Rey felt like someone punched her in the stomach. Could this really be over so quickly? She hated that Commander Vaakals called Ben a monster like she did so many months before she came to know Ben. The Commander wasn't even giving Ben the chance to explain himself.

Even Finn and Poe looked shocked, but Maz didn't miss a beat.

"Nonsense," Maz blurted. "The First Order was staging their first attacks well before this boy could walk. To blame him for all of the crime the First Order committed would be like praising you, Chancellor, for the restoration of the New Republic."

Chancellor Forbel didn't acknowledge Maz's comment. Instead, she looked unemotionally back at his Ben, who his credit didn't so much as flinch at Commander Vaakal's outburst. "All in favor," she said calmly.

Rey held her breath as she waited for the Council members' hands to raise. To her greatest relief, only Commander Vaakal raised his hand. Rey met Poe's eyes and gave a thankful nod. She would have done the same to Finn, but he had kept his eyes on the Chancellor.

"Motion denied. Moving on. The next portion of this trial is dedicated to assessing the impact of the convicted's crimes has had on the public to determine the sentencing." The Chancellor looked down at the holo screen in front of her. "I see that there are no victim statements scheduled. My twenty years working as a galactic prosecutor tells me that this means one of two things. Do you know what that is, Mr. Solo? That either you killed all of the witnesses or they are simply too afraid to face you. Which one do you think it is?"

"Maybe a bit of both," Ben answered honestly.

"Yes, those were my thoughts too," she replied cruelly. "But I will not allow the lack of witnesses to lessen your sentence. While Maz is correct that Mr. Solo did not create the First Order, he did assist in its rise to power and is therefore responsible for its crimes. I doubt there is a person in this room that hasn't been personally affected by the actions of _Kylo Ren_."

"Here, here," Commander Vaakals cheered.

"That being said," The Chancellor continued calmly. "I will have to admit that this is the first time I have presided over a case where the convict had committed such horrible crimes and yet still has several people willing to vouch for their good character. You are quite an enigma, Mr. Solo."

She stared coldly down at Ben sitting at his table. But Ben did not react.

"The Council now recognizes General Lando Calrissian," the Chancellor said suddenly.

A round of applause erupted from the audience as General Lando stood.

He raised hands to usher them to stop, but it looked to Rey that he didn't really try that hard to stop them. "Please everyone. This isn't the time. Thank you. Thank you."

"Order, please!" Chancellor Forbel shouted.

"Natmari," General Lando smiled. "Can I just say how well you look? It's been what? Thirty? Forty years?"

"General Lando I will not allow you to make a specular out of this trial," Chancellor Forbel growled.

"Of course," he wholeheartedly agreed. "I'm merely here to speak for my godson's good character."

"You wish to serve as a character witness on behalf of Kylo Ren?" Commander Vaakals sounded outraged that such a high up Rebellion General would be willing to defend someone who destroyed it.

"I wish to serve as a character witness on behalf of Ben Solo," he replied calmly. Rey felt a wave of relief rushed over her. Ben didn't just have her to speak for him. "Ben's parents and uncle are not able to speak for him, as his next closest to kin I will speak on their behalf.

"And why are they unable to be here?" Commander Vaakals hissed. "Because he killed them."

Lando rubbed his sweating forehead with his hand. "It's not that simple."

"General Finn," Commander Vaakals turned his attention to across the table. "You witnessed the murder of Han Solo. Tell us. Did this man show any remorse in killing his father?"

Rey was really starting to hate this guy. She turned her attention to Finn.

"No, he didn't." Finn answer quietly.

Rey glared at him from her seat, but he didn't dare look at her. She had told him how much killing Han had torn Ben's heart apart. Would it have killed him to admit that to the court?

"You were Han Solo's friend! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"Now you look here, fish-head, I did know Han Solo better than any of you lot here. I flew with him on the Millennium Falcon for a time and I helped make him. He was the closest thing I had to family and so is this boy." He pointed back at Ben. "I-," he started but then stopped. "You see – Oh hell, there's no sugarcoating it. I loved Han. He was a damn good pilot and genius smuggler, but he was one shitty father."

A rush of whispers erupted around Rey as the room absorbed this new piece of information. Rey instantly thought back to her and Kylo Ren's first conversation. He had told her that Han Solo would have disappointed her as a father figure. She wondered if this is what he had meant. Rey poked at Ben's mind to get a read of how he was feeling, but he was just in too deep of a meditative state that she couldn't get through to him. It must have taken him all of his strength to stop himself from losing his temper.

"A lot of us have shitty fathers, but we don't go around killing everyone because of it," Poe joked.

"I'm sorry I misspoke," Lando interjected. "Han was the worst father I had ever seen. He made Rathtars look like loving parents."

"So Han Solo deserved to be killed by his son?" Chancellor Forbel asked.

"No" Lando answered firmly. "No one deserves that. I'm just saying there is more to this story than what you have heard."

"Then tell us, General."

* * *

**Writing trials are hard! Tell me how I'm doing. Please review! **


	5. Part V: Han

"When I first heard that Han Solo had a son, I thought 'Oh stars! This universe isn't big enough for two idiots like him.'" Lando looked back at Ben who was refusing to return his look. As someone who also struggled with sharing personal information about herself, Rey empathized with Ben. This whole trial process was probably one of his worst nightmares.

"I never thought in a million years that the boy would turn out so much like Leia," Lando smiled.

"He is nothing like the General," barked Commander Vaakals.

"Oh, you'd be surprised," Lando continued. "He has a bit Han's short-fuse temper, that is for sure, but he got all of Leia's intellect. Growing up, Ben had no interest in learning how to fly or shooting a blaster. All he cared about was reading and learning about new worlds. He didn't have a lot of friends and he spent most of his time inside. This worried Han. He was concerned that Ben couldn't defend himself out in the real world, _ironic I know_. So, Han pushed him."

"Pushed him how?" Chancellor Forbel asked.

"In every direction. Han would hide his books, force him into flying and fighting lessons. He would purposely try to get him fired up by calling him names. Bullied him, really. For someone who married Leia, Han sure didn't have a clue how to handle his son."

Commander Vaakals huffed. "So what? My father did the same to me and I didn't commit treason."

"But Ben was special." Lando shook his head. "Had had such deep thoughts for such a young child. He genuinely cared about everything. He made up these grand plans on how he would fix the universe."

"Like by destroying planets and scaring everyone into submission?" Poe smirked.

"No," Lando answered calmly. "Like improving crop distributions and water quality. Silly stuff people don't think about."

_Did you really? _Rey's heart warmed thinking of a baby Ben trying to stop the food storage problems on planets like Jakku. She could sense that he was uncomfortable with Lando sharing his secrets with the court, but he knew better than to let his temper interfere.

"So, then what happen?" Finn asked, speaking for the first time in several minutes. Rey surprised he spoke at all.

"His Force-abilities were too much for him. They overwhelmed him and they only got worse as he aged to point that they had no other choice." Lando sighed, "Han and Luke insisted that they send Ben to Luke's Jedi temple on Yavin 4. Leia eventually agreed, but it broke her heart to do it."

"I was there, the day Han took him. He didn't want to go," Lando added quietly. "It broke my heart to see Han take Ben from Leia's arms like that. He was just a little kid after all."

"Ben had a complete meltdown once we were on the Falcon. Han tried to be patient with him, he really did. He told him that is alright to be afraid of change. He talked about how he struggled with his own fears when he was Ben's age, but it was those struggles that made he who he was. It looked to Han that Ben wasn't listening to him so he eventually lost his temper. He yelled at that he was weak and that he just needed to suck it up, and when that didn't work, he dragged Ben to the front of the cockpit and tried to get to help him fly it. But Ben refused and that was when things really got out of hand. They started yelling at each other back and forth. Ben told Han he didn't want to fly his stupid ship."

"Heaven forbid anyone insults the Millennium Falcon," Chancellor Forbel commented quietly.

"Not even his own son," Lando agreed. "You remember how Han was, Chancellor. He was such a hothead. His reflex reaction to stupid was to be even more stupid."

"I was not aware you knew Han, Chancellor," Poe commented.

"Not personally," she answered. "It was one of my first trials as a prosecutor. He was being accused of smuggling Coaxium across international trading line. He got off on a technicality."

_What are the chances? _Rey thought, but she could tell Ben still had his walls up. She wondered if Chancellor Forbel was surprised by Ben's personality or if she was expecting another Han Solo.

"Well, Han, of course, lost it completely," Lando continued. "Told Ben if that was how he truly felt, then he could fly the ship without him. He turned off the autopilot and nosedived the Falcon into the nearest planet."

Council and the courtroom were silent as they absorbed this information until finally, Poe exclaimed, "He did what?"

"Yeah, won't have believed it myself if I hadn't been there. I nearly pissed myself. The whole ship was shaking and spinning. But Han just sat there with his hands off the controls and so did Ben, but more out of terror than stubbornness. Eventually, Chewie and I had enough. We grabbed the controls before Han's madness killed us all. We were back at lightspeed again before anyone spoke. Without even a glance in Ben's direction, Han said, 'This is why you have to go. You just don't have it in you.'"

"Han dropped Ben off onto Luke's island without saying another word to him. On our way back to the ship, Han and I got in a major fight. I told him that he couldn't talk to his son like that and he told me to mind my own damn business. When I didn't, he took off without me, abandoning me on Yavin 4, the jerk," Lando said sadly. "We didn't talk much after that."

"That was a very sobering story, but that still doesn't excuse Ben Solo's actions, " said Chancellor Forbel.

"No," Lando agreed. "But you've got to see how that affected him?"

"I kept in contact with Ben after that. He hated it there. He didn't get along with the other students. I think they were jealous of his abilities and connections. And Luke, the grumpy old goat, held him back. Ben would complain that Luke wouldn't let Ben do anything of interest for fear it would draw him to the dark side. It was clear to me that Luke wasn't the right teacher for him."

"So, he destroyed everything Luke had built and killed the other Jedi?" Commander Vaakals blurted angrily. "Hardly the excuse."

"I didn't kill them," Ben silently. Ben had been so quiet this whole time, Rey almost thought he wasn't listening.

"What did you say?" Chancellor Forbel asked.

"I didn't kill the other students and I didn't destroy Luke's temple," Ben said a little louder.

Rey smiled. Ben was finally going to get a chance to clear his name, at least some of it.

"Nonsense! There was nothing left! And you had run away to Snoke," growled the Commander.

"I didn't have a choice," Ben explained.

"Mr. Solo, why don't you explain to the court what happened that night," Chancellor Forbel asked him calmly.

Ben took a deep breath. "I could sense that Luke was losing trust in me. I had started to hear Snoke's voice in my head and I started to question Luke's teachings." He then added quietly. "I think Luke could sense that."

"Which parts did you questioned?" Finn asked. Rey was again startled by his voice.

"Luke believed the balance of the Force would be restored with the destruction of the Sith."

"And you disagree?"

"Yes," Ben answered firmly.

_Careful, Ben. _Rey could feel her muscles tense as she waited in anticipation for the next words to come out of his mouth.

"The Force is the balance between the Light _and_ the Dark. You don't create balance by wiping out one side. Luke actively sought out and destroyed Sith artifacts. I'm not saying they should have been left around for anyone to pick up, but they shouldn't have been destroyed."

"Spoken like a true collector," Maz agreed.

"Luke was terrified that the Sith would rise again under his watch and went to extremes to ensure that it didn't happen. It affected his lessons and made his school suffer. He held his students back from learning. There are only so many times a day you could hear 'Don't get angry or you will be turned into Darth Vader' without starting to go insane."

"And yet because of you, it did happen," rumbled Commande Vaakals. "The Sith rose and you did become the next Darth Vader."

"Those weren't my intentions," Ben replied quietly.

"Then what _were_ your intentions?" Poe questioned.

"Not this."

"The night the temple fell?" The Chancellor pushed.

"That night, Luke came to my room while I was sleeping. I believed he was trying to do a deep read of my mind. He must not have liked what he found since I woke up to find a lightsaber heading towards my head. If Snoke hadn't have warned me seconds before, I would have been killed."

"Master Luke Skywalker would never!" Commander Vaakals denied.

"Well, he did. Snoke had warned me that Luke had already made up his mind about me. That he believed me to be too much like Darth Vader, that there was too much darkness in me and that he was only trying to control me when he asked my parents to send me. Luke had no intention of ever teaching me. " Rey could hear the disappointment in Ben's voice.

"I was forced to defend myself, so we fought. I heard Snock's voice in my head the whole time. Telling me what to do. Things got out of hand. I pushed Luke back into a wall, and it crumbled around him. I thought I had killed him. Ben added softly. "I tried to heal him, but it was one of the skills Master Luke refused to teach me for fear it would make me even more power-hungry."

Ben paused as he reflected back over the memory. "Suddenly, there was this bolt of blue lightning that came down from the sky and hit the temple straight on. There was a massive explosion and the temple collapsed in on itself, killing those still inside."

"So, a magic bolt of lightning randomly decided to kill everyone in the exact moment you defeated Luke Skywalker? How serendipitous," Poe smirked.

"It was Palpatine," Ben countered. "I didn't understand that at the time, but I'm certain of it now. It was the same lightning that almost took out the Resistance fleet at the Battle of Exegol."

"But if you didn't destroy the temple, then why did you run to Snoke?"

"Because I thought I had killed Luke," Ben answered. "And because I didn't have anywhere else to go."

"Why didn't you try to explain this to your parents?" The Chancellor asked.

Ben looked down at the table. "I didn't think my parents would want me back after I had killed their best friend and brother." Rey felt the pit in her stomach grow. She knew how it felt not to have parents, but she couldn't imagine having them but feeling that you couldn't go to them when you needed them.

"Surely, there was someone else you could have talked to, General Lando here."

"Snoke made me believe I was alone. That everyone would blame me for what happened. For Luke and the temple." Ben added quietly, "And they did."

"I thought you were here to confess to your crimes," Commander Vaakals hissed.

"I am," Ben answered confidently. "But only to the ones I actually committed."

"This is ridiculous! Are we really going to sit here and let this boy sell us on these lies?"

"Do you have any proof, Ben Solo?" Chancellor Forbel asked. "Is there someone that can vouch that this story is true?"

Without waiting for Ben to reply, Rey immediately stood up and faced the Council.

"I can."

* * *

I spent extra time on this chapter because I was nervous about how it would turn out. Please don't hate me! I actually like Han, I just believe he wouldn't have had the best fathering skills. I wanted to find the balance between showing that Han loved Ben while at the same time giving Kylo Ren enough reason to want to kill him. This was actually the scene that inspired me to write this whole story. I was watching the tv show _The Crown_ (Season 2 and episode 9) and I thought to myself that Prince Philip and Charles would probably have had a relationship similar to Han and Ben. In this episode, Charlie was set off to a cold and heartless school from away from his family only to be picked up by a disappointed father. If you want to watch the exact scene that inspired this search for "The Crown - Plane Scene (Charles & Philip) 2x09" on YouTube. The whole clip is the first video that appears.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that it wasn't too off the mark. Next up is the moment you have all been waiting for, Rey :D


	6. Part VI: Luke

Rey instantly felt the weight of all of the eyes in the room shift to her, so she tried to stand as tall as possible.

"General Lando, thank you for your testimony. You may now be seated." The Chancellor gestured Rey forward with her hand. Despite her instincts telling her to run, she followed the Chancellor's direction and walked forward with as much confidence as she could muster.

Lando patted her on the shoulder as they exchanged spots. "Good luck, darling."

"The Council will now hear from Master Rey of Jakku," said Chancellor Forbel addressing the courtroom.

_Master?_ Rey almost wanted to laugh. She wasn't a master of anything. At this exact moment, she wasn't even sure she mastered the skill of speaking without vomiting.

_You're going to be great._ She heard Ben's voice loud and clear. He had reopened their connection for the first time since the start of the trial. It took all of her strength to resist turning around to look at him. _Just don't talk too fast and don't confess to any crimes._

_Thanks for the advice._ She wanted to roll her eyes at him, but she couldn't without everyone else seeing.

_I'm with you._ Rey felt her heartbeat quicken as he repeated the same words that he had spoken to her back on Exegol when he had asked her for a lightsaber. His words had the same effect now as they did then. The sudden burst of confidence gave her the strength to look Chancellor Forbel in the eyes.

"Before we begin Chancellor, I would like to thank you, Master Rey," Commander Vaakals proudly boasted. "On behalf of the New Republic, I want to thank you for your courageous acts of bravery and selflessness during the war. I believe I'm not exaggerating when I say I don't believe that we would be standing here today if it weren't for you."

Loud cheerful applause broke out behind her. Rey looked embarrassingly down at the floor. She hadn't been able to go one day without someone declaring to her how she was their hero or how she saved all of their lives, but even then, she was still not accustomed to all of this flattery.

_See?_ Ben voiced teased her. _I told you they would love you._

_It doesn't mean I like it._

"Thank you," she replied lamely. Unfortunately, a confident reply to flattery wasn't a part of CP3-O's practice trial. She guessed she would have to work on one since this is becoming a regular occurrence.

"Master Rey, you said you could confirm Ben Solo's account at the temple. How? Were you there?" Chancellor Forbel asked.

"No, I wasn't. But Luke told me himself that he tried to kill Ben that night when I visited him on Ahch-To."

"You can't tell us what someone else has said. That's hearsay."

"I also saw it in a vision," Rey quickly added. "Everything Ben has told you is true."

"Are visions admissible in court?" Commander Vaakals asked.

"Of course, they are!" Maz interjected. "The Force only speaks the truth."

That seemed to be good enough for the rest of the Council members, so the Chancellor continued. "You also trained under Master Skywalker. Do you agree with Mr. Solo's sentiment about his teachings?"

"Yes," she said almost too quickly. "I mean- He didn't want to teach me. He told me that the Jedi needed to end. That they were too prideful and that there was no place in the world for them anymore."

"After Master Skywalker refused to teach you, what did you do?"

"I-" Rey thought very carefully about what she was about to say. "I followed him around for a few days until I finally got him to agree to explain to me why he thought the Jedi should end." Rey replayed the memories in her head as she spoke. She purposely left out the bit about Luke refusing to teach her because she instantly went to the dark side during their first lesson. She didn't think that would go over well with the audience. "But things changed the night I saw the vision about Luke trying to kill Ben. I confronted him about it, and he confessed everything to me."

_I liked the part when you hit Luke on the head with your staff. _It was then Rey realized Ben could see her memories.

_Stop it. I'm trying to concentrate._ She bit her bottom lip to keep herself from smiling, but Rey was glad Ben was finally starting to find some joy in this whole trial process.

"He told me that it was his moment of weakness that led him to think about killing Ben, but that he came to his senses before he did. But the damage was already done. Ben woke up and defended himself before Luke had the chance to explain."

"And then?"

"I had another vision that night. I saw Ben switching sides. I knew that if I went to him that he would return to the Light Side of the Force."

"You willingly surrendered yourself to the First Order?" Commander Vaakals gasped.

"We thought she had lost it too," Poe mumbled. Rey felt her blood rush to her face.

"And did Ben Solo turn?" Chancellor Forbel asked, ignoring him.

"Yes," Rey said firmly. "He took me to Snoke's throne room and when Snoke ordered him to kill me, Ben refused. He killed Snoke instead."

"I thought you killed Snoke," questioned Commander Vaakals.

Rey shook her head. "No, it was all Ben. I just helped him finish off the rest of the guards."

"Mr. Solo." The Chancellor gave Ben a long look. "Why did you refuse Snoke's order? You barely knew this girl and you were on opposite sides. Why didn't you just kill her?"

"Yeah, I always wondered about this too," Poe smirked. "Why did you save Rey?"

For the first time this entire trial, Ben stuttered. "I-"

"I'm sorry what was that?" Poe prodded. Rey and Ben gave him matching death glares.

Finally, Ben composed himself and answered, "I couldn't. The Force told me not to."

"The Force told you?"

"Yes."

"And you just listen to it?"

Ben sat up uncomfortably in his seat. "It was a very convincing voice," Ben answered unemotionally.

"I see," Poe grinned.

"The Force does works in mysterious ways," Maz chuckled.

"But if he had returned to the Light side that day, then why didn't he return with you?" Chancellor Forbel asked.

Rey had known this question was coming and she had given her answer a lot of thought. She knew she couldn't tell them that Ben had asked her to join him. That he had wanted everything to just die.

_It was just an idea._

_A bad one. _

_I wasn't ready to face my actions, but I wanted to be with you._

For a second time, Rey wanted to roll her eyes at him. _So you asked me to take over the universe with you?_ She took his lack of an answer as him showing regret.

"There wasn't time." She lied. "After Admiral Amilyn Holdo deliberately collided with the Raddus into the Supremacy I couldn't find him. I falsely assumed he was dead and abandon ship."

"But afterward?" the Chancellor continued. "He became Supreme Leader and continued to attack the Resistance."

"I still didn't believe I could go back. I was afraid that my mother wouldn't accept me back after everything that I did," Ben answered for her. "Also, while Snoke was gone, I could still hear a dark voice in my mind. It still commanded my thoughts and filled me with anger" He added slowly, "At the time I thought it was Darth Vader, but I now know it was Palpatine."

Commander Vaakals let out a loud huff in disbelief.

"But eventually he did turn completely," Rey continued. "The dark voice sent him to Exegol where Palpatine revealed himself. The moment he learned what Palpatine had planned for me, he came to warn me." Rey purposely avoided Finn's and Poe's eyes when she spoke. They knew she was lying, but she trusted them enough not to expose her. After all, there was some truth to her story.

"Which was?" Chancellor Forbel asked.

"To use my life to fully bring him back." The one thing her, Ben, Finn and Poe all agreed on was that no one but them could know that she was Palpatine's granddaughter. It wasn't good for her heroic image and would have made it difficult for people to trust her in the future.

"But you willingly went to Exegol on your own accord?" Commander Vaakals commented.

"Yes," Rey admitted. "Finn, Poe and I had found the location of the Wayfinder inside the crashed Death Star. It was too dangerous for the others, so I set off to find it on my own, which was a huge mistake."

"Why?"

"Because the Dark Forces surrounding the Wayfinder were too much for me. While I do understand some aspects of the Force, I'm still not fully trained. The Dark Forces overcame me, and I almost lost myself." Rey had decided it was better to play herself as this weak clueless little girl than someone who was actually tempted by power.

_You were terrifying._

_I was?_

_You scared me. I definitely had second thoughts about attacking you._

_Sorry._

_No, it was interesting…_

"Luckily, Ben showed up to stop me," Rey continued. "I _almost_ killed him."

_Sorry about that._

_No, I deserved it. _

"But then I healed him, so he survived. Afterward, I was so ashamed and afraid that I would be tempted by the dark side again that I ran away to Ahch-To, just like Luke did."

_Except you were running away to save people, Luke was a coward who was running from his own mistakes. _

"But you returned?"

"Yes, because Luke's Force Ghost spoke to me and convinced me that I needed to face Palpatine. If I didn't this war would continue until the Sith overpowered the Resistance forces. So, I sent out a signal calling for Finn, Poe and the rest of the Resistance fleet to follow me to Exegol. While the fleet fought the Sith's fleet off Star Destroyers, Ben and I confronted Palpatine."

"How did Mr. Solo know to meet you on Exegol?"

She paused. _How did you know?_

_Oh please, I didn't need our bond to figure out where you were going. It was pretty obvious that you would end up there eventually._

"I had also sent him a message," she made up.

"So, how did you defeat Palpatine?" Commander Vaakals asked leaning forward. Rey hated that he was enjoying her story after he had been so cruel to Ben.

"Ben and I fought side by side, but we were losing. I heard Jedi voices from the past inside of me. They gave me their power so that I could defeat Palpatine, but the strength of it all almost killed me. If Ben wasn't there to heal me, I wouldn't have survived." Based on Finn and Poe's reactions to her story when she had first told it, she decided it would be best if she left out the whole dying and then coming backbit.

"He Force healed you?" asked Maz.

"Yes," Rey confirmed. She made direct eye contact with the old woman and willed her not to ask any further questions, but Maz was undeterred.

"Come closer to me, child," Maz ordered. Rey looked around at the other Council members confused, but when they didn't react, she felt she had no other choice but to obey. She took a few steps closer to Maz.

_What is she doing?_

_No idea._

"Closer," Maz demanded firmly and Rey reluctantly obeyed.

Maz climbed onto the table to lean in closer to Rey, who was now at the table's edge.

"She's doing that weird thing again," Finn mumbled to Poe just loud enough for Rey to hear him.

Maz gently lifted Rey's head with her hand so that their eyes when in direct line with one another.

"Ms. Kanata, what are you doing?" The Chancellor blurted.

"Quiet!"

Max looked deep into Rey's eyes. Then after what felt like forever, she leaned back into her chair and calmly reported, "No."

"What?" Chancellor Forbel exclaimed.

"That's not what happened."

"Maz, please don't," Rey whispered under her breath so the rest of the Council wouldn't hear.

"You died," Maz continued calmly. Rey heard the rest of the courtroom gasp.

"I'm sorry, I'm not following." Chancellor Forbel gave her an impatient look.

"The power of using all of the Jedi. It killed her." Maz answered nodding her head towards Rey.

"Then how is she standing here now?"

"Because Ben Solo brought her back to life by giving her his life Force."

"But if he gave his life Force to her, how is he still here?" Poe asked seriously. Rey wondered if he was finally starting to believe her story.

"Leia," Maz said quietly. A silent rippled traveled through the courtroom. She looked over Rey's shoulder at Ben. "She saved your life, didn't she?"

Ben nodded soberly.

"Maz-"

"What? You still don't get it?" Maz interrupted. "I was at camp when Leia's form became a Force Ghost. She transferred the last of her essence to save her son's life."

"Then she should have just left him to die and save us all the trouble of this trial," Commander Vaakals grumbled.

"That wouldn't have done us any good at all."

"And why not?"

"Because if he dies, she dies," Maz stated firmly pointing her finger between Ben and Rey.

Rey whipped her head around to meet Ben's eyes. _What is she talking about?_

_I don't know. _She could sense his worry growing inside of him.

"What?" Finn bellowed.

"Maz, how could that possibly be true?"

"The Force is balance. You can't bring someone back without there being some consequences or anyone would do it. Their lives are now tied together by the Force. They share the same essence."

"So, she's a Sith?" Commander Vaakals cried out pushing his chair back as if he was suddenly disgusted to be within arm's length of Rey.

"Where did you get that from?" Maz cried.

"You said that they share the same soul."

"I said life essence!"

"But he could be controlling her!"

"That's not how the Force works, you di'kut," Maz said disgustedly. "This was an ancient Jedi trick. Hasn't been done for centuries because it required a certain bond. Besides, it makes both parties vulnerable. Twice the surface area for a lethal blow. No, she's still all Rey. Her mind is clear from influence."

Rey let out a sigh of relief as Commander Vaakals started to calm down.

_Were you worried?_

_Just about Commonader Vaakals calling for my execution too. Do you think Maz is right? Or is she just lying to save your life?_

_Both are possible, but I'm not sure and I don't really want to test it._

_Agreed._

"Well," Commander Vaakals said settling himself. "I don't see how this changes anything."

"Doesn't change anything?" yelled Finn from across the room. "She is saying if we kill him then we kill Rey and that's _not_ going to happen," he spat. "Sorry Commander, there's not going to be an execution."

Rey gave Finn a grateful look. She knew he still didn't care about Ben, but at least he was now on their side regarding any death sentence.

"To kill Ben Solo would be dishonoring Leia's memory," Maz agreed.

_Well, this is working out in our favor._

_Apparently so._

"We don't have to decide anything right now," Chancellor Forbel intervened before the Commander could reply. "This trial is not over yet. There is still more to hear."

"But you can't execute Ben Solo!" Rey shouted. "And you can't banish or imprison him either."

_Don't Rey. I told you that I'm going to be fine. You are just going to get yourself in trouble._

But it was Rey's turn to ignore him.

"And why not?" Commander Vaakals blurted.

"Ben wants to help. Surely, he is more valuable to you out there helping take down the rest of the First Order than rotting away on a faraway planet or in some cell," Rey stated firmly.

"We don't want _his _help," growled Commander Vaakals.

"Then you're an idiot."

_Rey…_

"Master Rey, as a Jedi, surely you understand that there must be consequences for his actions," Chancellor Forbel counted.

"I do," Rey answered quietly. "But I also believe that if you treat the First Order prisoners with hate you are only going to create more hate. Many of them are like Ben, forced into this war by situations beyond their control. Yes, they have done horrible things. But if you don't give the ones that want to make amends the chance to do so, then you are just telling the rest of them that they are better off fighting."

"That's a lovely theory, but that's not how the world works," the Chancellor replied coldly.

_Rey that's enough. Sit down._

Rey clenched her fists. They were both treating her like she was a child. Why was it so hard for them to understand?

Commander Vaakals shook his head in disgust. "Kylo Ren's crimes are unforgettable. He destroyed whole planets."

"That was the First Order, not Ben!"

"He gave the orders!"

"He did not!"

"What?"

"Technically, that was General Hux," Ben answered quietly. He had apparently given up trying to stop her.

"He wiped out our Resistance Fleet!"

"He had nothing to do with that!"

"That was Hux too," Ben continued.

"He created a fleet of Star Destroyers to wipe us out!"

"That was Palpatine," Rey and Ben said at the same time.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but he didn't destroy the Resistance fleet and he didn't kill Rey." Poe smirked, "What did you actually do for the First Order again?"

Rey wasn't sure if Poe was trying to help Ben's case or really piss him off.

Rey shook her head in frustration. She thought back when Ben offered the opportunity to take over the First Order with him. Maybe things would have been easier if she had just taken his hand.

_Don't tell me you are having second thoughts now._

_No, I'm just tired of playing their games._

_Is this a bad time to mention that if you had joined my side that you wouldn't have had to go through a trial?_

_No?_

_No, I would have just killed anyone who was mean to you._

_Then it's probably better that I didn't._

_Probably._

"Ben Solo may have not created the First Order or made all of its decisions, but he is responsible for plenty of other crimes. I heard him give the order to leave no survivors on Jakku," Finn stated.

"He murdered San Tekka," Poe added.

"He killed even more people on Takodana and almost destroyed Maz's castle. He captured Rey and murdered Han Solo," Finn continued. "When Snoke died, he was the one who gave the order to finish off the rest of the Resistance on Crait."

"He tortured me and… Rey, he scared BB-8," Poe finished.

"He was lost then," Rey explained.

"And what? Now, he's all better?" Finn retorted. "What insurance do we have that he won't turn again?"

"That won't happen," Rey argued.

"But how do you know that?" Chancellor Forbel asked.

"Because I won't let that happen," she stated firmly.

"But what if it does? Why should we risk it?" Commander Vaakals questioned.

"Because if he does turn again, I'll kill him myself," Rey blurted without much thought.

_Sorry._

_No, I get it. _But Rey could feel his disappointment, so she instantly felt guilty.

"Enough of this," Chancellor Forbel declared. "Master Rey you may sit down now."

Rey glared are her. She didn't feel that she was finished. They still didn't understand.

_Sit down, Rey. _Then in a softer voice, Ben added, _You did amazing. You defended me. Please sit down. I don't want you to get in further trouble._

Rey gave the Council one final determined look and then turned around. The people's faces in the audience looked at her with much different looks than they had before her testimony, but Rey didn't let that bother her as she sat down, taking deep breaths to calm herself.

"Commander D'Acy," stated Chancellor Forbel regaining control of the courtroom. "You are our last speaker, could you please stand and give us your testimony?"

Commander D'Acy gave a silent nod and stood up to stand where Rey was standing just moments before.

"Another character witness?" Commander Vaakals huffed.

"No, sir." Commander D'Arcy replied. "Although, for the record, I wholeheartedly agree with General Lando's account. Ben was a very sweet little boy."

"Then what is your purpose of being up here?"

The Commander looked down and slowly pulled a holodisk from her pocket. "I have here a hologram from General Leia Organa-Solo."

The entire courtroom froze. Rey could sense Ben's heart drop, but she couldn't help but smile. She knew Leia wouldn't have never abandoned her son without some hope.

"A testimony?"

"No, sir," Commander D'Acy answered quietly. "A confession."

* * *

For of all, thank you for all of the support! I knew I took a risk going in this direction with Han, Luke, and Leia but I knew it was necessary for my ending to make sense. Believe or not I'm actually a fan of Han, Luke and Leia and I rewatched all of the Star Wars Movie in preparation for writing these chapters so that I would write them in character.

I hope Rey's chapter lived up to all of your expectations! The Star Wars movies are not perfect so it was interesting trying to make sense of all of the scenes. I hope you enjoyed Ben's commentary.

Lastly, I know in the beginning I said this was going to be a six-chapter story, but now it is seven maybe eight chapters longs. I don't think any of you will mind! Leia's chapter is next (Did you enjoy that twist?) and then the verdict.

Please review! Have a wonderful day!


	7. Part VII: Leia

"How did you come about this?" Chancellor Forbel eyed the holodisk carefully in the Commander's hand.

"The General, Leia, never gave up hope that her son would return to the Light," Commander D'Acy's voice echoed with confidence. "But as the years went by, she grew fearful that she wouldn't be there to speak for her son when he finally did return. She knew that his return would be met with...," she paused, "conflict. So, a few months ago she had me record this message just in case there was some sort of trial or hearing. She wanted to make sure she could be there to speak on her son's behalf."

_Did you know about this? _

_No_. A sharp pain pierced Rey's heart as she connected with him. She felt his guilt and loss, and it almost overwhelmed her. It was then that Rey realized that this was probably the first time Ben was hearing his mother's voice since he turned himself over to Snoke. She knew that more than his father or Luke, Ben had wanted to speak to his mother upon his return. Now, this was going to be the closest he was going to get to a reunion.

"Are there any objections from the Council?" The Chancellor addressed the rest of the table, but no one moved a single muscle. These would be the last words they would ever hear be spoken by General Organa and every single person in that room wanted to hear them.

"Could you please give the holodisk to Mitis."

Commander D'Acy carefully handed the holodisk to the four-armed recorder and then quietly returned to her seat next to Rey.

"What does it say?" Rey quietly asked her.

"Lots, just listen."

A few moments later a hologram of General Organa appeared in the center of the courtroom. Rey felt her eyes fill with tears the moment they laid eyes on the beloved general. She looked exactly how she did the last time Rey saw her which made her wonder when Leia had recorded this. Did she sense that her son was going to turn towards the end of her life?

The entire courtroom fell silent and still when General Organa's voice filled the room.

"If you are seeing this message then I am dead." She chuckled. "Don't be sad. We all have to go at some point. I just hope it was a fantastic end." A bright smile appeared on her face. "But if you are seeing this message then that also means my son, Ben, has finally returned home. The thought of which brings more joy to me than I have felt in years. But that also means that he will have to answer to his actions which I know will be hard for him. That's why I'm here. I didn't want him to have to do it alone."

Rey turned her mind back to Ben's, but she was met with a cold thick wall. Hearing his mother speak about him must have been painful for him. It must be taking all of his strength to keep from breaking down just hearing her voice.

"I know what my son has done. The pain he has caused." She struggled to speak the words. "It breaks my heart thinking about it, but a mother will always love her son. No matter what."

Rey glanced at Ben whose eyes were locked on his mother's hologram, but his face frozen without emotion. Hearing Leia talked about her son made Rey long for her own mother. She wondered if her mother ever thought about her the same way.

"But the truth is," Leia's hologram continued firmly, "It's all my fault. I gave my son to Snoke."

A wave of gasps ripped through the audience. Rey turned to Commander D'Acy who just motioned for her to keep listening.

"Now, I know what some of you are thinking, that this is just a mother's foolish attempt at saving her son from a horrible end, but I know in my heart that this isn't the case. Everything he has done, I had the opportunity to stop."

The audience became restless at the General's confessions, but she didn't give them much time to process it, she just kept going without a pause.

"I think it would be best if I started from the beginning." She nodded to herself. "I dedicated my life to the Republic. From as far back as I can remember my life revolved around the Republic. It was my adopted father's, Senator Organa's, life, and from very early on it became mine. During my early years, my every waking second revolved around the Rebellion and how we were going to defeat the Empire. Funny thing was, I never gave a second thought towards what I would do after we had won."

"Then it happened. We had won and all of a sudden my whole life changed. There was no more urgency. I didn't have to wake each day fearing for the lives of my friends and the innocent people of the galaxy, or spending all hours of the day focusing on the single goal of winning the war. There was just peace. It was hard for me to adjust. It was hard for all of us."

Rey thought back to the last few days following the Battle of Exegol. While there were moments of extreme elation, there were also times of sober reflection as they realized this was coming to an end. The bonds they had created had changed once they returned to their normal lives. Leia was right. It was hard to adjust. She saw it with herself and her friends.

"I tried to settle down, reap in the rewards of our victories. I married Han and I had my son." She smiled brightly. "But I'm sure it will come to no one's surprise that I sucked at homelife. I was by no means the perfect wife or mother. And it wasn't long before I became restless."

"One day, a friend of mine from the Senate asked me for a favor. I convinced myself that Ben wouldn't notice if I was gone for a few days. He was only a baby after all. He probably wouldn't even remember I was gone. The problem was once I convinced myself that it was okay to leave the first time, then it made the second time easier, and then there was a third time. Before I knew it, a couple of weeks would go by without me seeing my little boy."

"I know this isn't an excuse for me or Ben. Plenty of people grow up without their parents, especially during the war, and he wasn't alone. He was well taken care of. Han was there, most of the time, and there were plenty of friends and staff willing to watch him. Honestly, I don't think Ben even minded it that much at first. That wasn't the problem." She stated firmly. "The problem was that my attention was split between the Senate and my family. It made me miss things, signs I should have noticed..." Her voice trailed off before it returned stronger than before. "And I'm not saying women with careers can't be good mothers, I know plenty of women who are. The problem was me. I couldn't find the balance. That was my first mistake. I allowed myself to be sucked in by convincing myself that the Republic couldn't possibly do it without me. My own pride," she huffed.

"Then the first rumblings of the First Order started, and I was completely consumed. I threw all of my energy into stopping history from repeating itself. It was like riding a speeder. You never forget. Suddenly, everything that I was secretly missing from my life was back, and I had the opportunity to return to the role that I loved dearly. But it came at great cost."

"You see, it was right around the same time Ben's Force abilities really started to become too much for him. Luke had offered to train him. He had been thinking about starting a temple for some time at that point, but I was hesitant. I loved my son too much to be separated. That was, of course, before things had changed." Leia looked sadly down at the floor.

"Besides, Han was never a big fan of the Force which made things," she paused, "difficult between him and Ben. I don't blame Han. It wasn't like he had any good father figures in his life. His own father abandoned him, and he was literally raised by criminals. I knew I didn't marry a patient man, but Ben didn't understand that about Han. How could he? It wasn't like Han was an open book."

"Han always seemed to bring out the worst in Ben and vice versa. They fought over _everything_. Honestly, sometimes it was hard to recognize which one was the child and which one was the adult," she chuckled. "Ben was always a quiet child so, at first, I didn't see the harm in letting Han toughen him up a little bit. This is a hard world and I wanted him to be prepared for it. Now, I see now that I let Han go too far with Ben. The anger that Han brought out in Ben only made him chaotic and this only worsened as he aged."

"But he was always good with me." She smiled. "He would sit quietly by my side for hours while I worked, always listening even when you thought he wasn't."

Rey smiled at the thought of a little Ben cuddled up in her mother's lap as she read the daily reports.

"I would get off a call with a Senator, thinking Ben was too focused on his book to make sense of anything we discussed, only to be surprised when Ben would ask a question about something the Senator had said five minutes earlier. He was such a curious child. Honestly, even at that age, I thought he was smarter than half of my staff. He could list off whole galaxies from memory. He knew the names of political parties and who ran them. He would come up with these ideas…" She allowed her voice to trail off.

"Like Han, Ben didn't have a lot of patience. He didn't understand why everything the Senate did took so much time and why they got so little done. Perhaps, I started the thoughts in his head. At the time, I was very frustrated with the Senate's lack of attention towards the First Order, and I was maybe too vocal about it in front of Ben. He would say things, things people could brush off as an innocent child's clueless remarks. Most children only see the world in black and white at that age, but I knew Ben was brighter than that. He would carefully think about his words before he spoke them, and when he did speak them he meant every word."

"Ben would correct Senators right to their faces," Leia laughed as she remembered her son's acts of defiance. "He would read books about the old Jedi Order and would openly criticize them because of their illogical fallacies."

"Sometimes," she frowned. "When we were alone, we would talk about the Force, and then he would ask me questions about the Sith…"

Rey could sense the rest of the room lean forward with anticipation. This is why they came. To hear how the Rebellion golden trio's child turned to the dark side. She hated them for it.

"It seemed harmless at first," Leia continued. "Luke and everyone else would get so bloody defensive when someone would mention them, it would make any child curious. But then it seemed like there were never enough answers for him. He always wanted to know more. His questions got more specific and the more I tried to distract him with another topic the more insistent he got. He believed that Luke was doing it all wrong. That he should be using both the Light and Dark sides of the Force because for there to be balance there needed to be two sides."

"His ideas scared me," she admitted quietly. "I saw my father, Anakin Skywalker, in him and… I saw myself."

Again, a restlessness stirred the courtroom, but she continued.

"People always assumed I was too much of a politician to train as a Jedi, but the truth is I was afraid of my own power. Luke and I are very different. He knew his limitations, while I constantly challenged them. I feared that my faults, my desires to protect the people I love and my own hubris, would draw me to the dark side, so I stopped training when I started to feel the pull. I withheld myself from the power of the Force believing that if I limited myself to just political power that I could keep my darker inclinations in check."

Rey felt shocked at Leia's confession. She always appeared so together. She would have never had guessed that Leia was tempted by the dark side like she was. Suddenly, Rey regretted not being fully honest with Leia about what happened on Luke's island. She could have used Leia's support.

"But I knew that would never work for Ben, his relationship with the Force was much deeper than my own, and he was much more stubborn. Every day Ben become stronger and smarter and I grew more and more concerned. Not because of what I was afraid he might do, but because I was afraid of what I thought he might convince me to do."

"Our talks would resurface doubts that I had spent years suppressing. With the First Order rising, I was beginning to lose faith in the Republic that I helped build. I began to believe that the governing system run by all free people was a foolish dream, not something that could be implemented in reality. That when given the opportunity, people will always seek to corrupt the system to benefit themselves. These thoughts terrified me because I knew they were the foundation of Darth Vader's beliefs, and what ultimately led him to the Dark side."

"It was then that I convinced myself that Ben and I needed to be separated. At the time I believed that Ben needed Luke to show him the right path of using the Force and, because of my darker tendencies, that I was incapable of doing this myself. I feared that Ben and I would drag each other down."

"I was an idiot." She shook her head shamefully. "Ben practically exploded when he found out that we were sending him away. I tried to explain to him that I was only trying to do what was best for him, that Luke would help him better than I could, but he wouldn't listen. I had broken his trust by telling Luke about our secret conversations. Driven by his need to understand, he reached out with his Force powers for an explanation from me and he sensed it. He knew I was sending him away because I was afraid of him. The betrayed look he gave me…" The General's eyes glistened with tears. "It's burned into my memories forever."

"The night before, he begged me for hours not to make him go. I held firm in my decision, but I didn't have the strength to go with Han to drop him off. That was my first hint. I should have known then that I was making the worst mistake of my life. In the military, they teach you to think with your brain first and your heart second. I knew I was making the logical decision that day, but it broke my heart to do it."

Rey flashed back to when her own parents left her. She didn't remember her parents at all, but she did remember how she felt torn apart when they left. It must have been worse for Ben. He had a special bond with his mother, and he must have felt that she was throwing that bond away.

"But I didn't bury myself in sorrow. I pushed forward. I cleared my mind of emotion and left for the Senate. I gave my dumb speech and the Senate did nothing to stop the First Order. She shook her head disgusted at herself. "Ironically, looking back, I think I would have done more to stop the First Order if I had just allowed my son to stay home."

"Ben called me or wrote to me nearly every day, pleading for me to come and get him. Finally, Luke told me to stop replying every single time because he believed that Ben would never progress with his training if I kept holding him back. So, I listened, stupidity. I had already fully committed to my plan and there was no turning back now. If I were to be completely honest with myself, I stopped replying because I wanted the constant reminders of my weaknesses to stop. I wanted to forget that I had betrayed my son's trust. I just wanted everything to be normal. Eventually, the calls stopped."

"Luke would give me and Han updates every now and then. He reassured me that Ben was finally adjusting to his new life and that he was quickly becoming his star pupil. I wanted to believe him, so I did. I allowed myself to pretend that I made the right decision. I was such a fool. I didn't fully understand at the time what Luke had meant by his words."

"The fight against the First Order intensified and before I know it a few years had passed before I saw my son again in person. Ben's replies to my messages had become short and factual which made me desperate to see him. When Han and I landed at Luke's school I half expected Ben to run up to me and jump into my arms like he did when he was little, but he didn't. He wasn't even waiting for us. That was the first sign that something was very wrong."

"When Luke took me to Ben, I didn't recognize him. He was much taller, of course, but there was something about his eyes that were different. They were hollow and empty. The glorious light that once sparkled out of his dark brown eyes was gone. His passion and his wit were all sucked out of him. In his attempt to snuff out the Dark in Ben, Luke had also taken out the Light and now there was nothing left of the son I had raised."

"Perhaps, I'm being unfair to Luke. I knew he was doing what he thought was best for Ben. He loved Ben as I did. We were just so lost at what to do with him. He was more powerful than both of us. There were no more true Jedi masters left in the world. There was no one to guide Luke, only old texts and sometimes Force ghosts who only pushed Luke forwarded with his plan. I can't really blame Luke. After all, it was me who broke my son's heart in the first place. One could argue that it was my betrayal that killed the Light in my son. I knew in the back of my head, but not even that knowledge didn't give me the sense to stop from making even worse mistakes."

"You see, every instinct in my body told me to take my son home right there and then. I should have resigned from the Resistance and trained my son myself. but I didn't because I was still frightened. I was afraid that I wasn't strong enough, and that I would fail him and the Republic. Luke convinced me that Ben was on the right path and he only needed more time with him. Little did we know that we were already out of time."

"I told you in the beginning that I gave my son to Snoke, and it was the truth. Han, Luke and I, we set Ben up to be taken. We punished him for his ideas and made him ashamed of his abilities. We cut him off from the loving support of his family and made him feel that he had to face this world alone. We acted out of fear instead of love. We failed him."

A steady flow of quiet tears ran down Leia's face which made it hard for Rey to watch. She understood now why, when she had refused Kylo Ren's offer to join him, Ben had gotten so upset. He thought she was rejecting him as his family did all those years ago.

"I knew the second I had heard the news that it was my fault. Ben only turned to Snoke because I made him believed that he couldn't turn to me. How could he not? For years he had begged me to allow him to return home and I refused him. I gave him no other choice."

"All three of us knew we had failed him in our own ways. That's why we couldn't bear to look at each other. That's why we each ran away to our own edges of the universe so that we could face looking at our own stupidity. We chose to run instead of joining forces to help Ben. The great heroes of the galaxy, nothing more than a group of cowards. If guilt could kill…"

"But still my stupidity had no boundaries. I knew what I had to do to bring my son home, to end this, yet I still couldn't find the strength to do it. I couldn't bear to see my mistakes reflected in my son's eyes. So, instead of facing my son and pleading with him to come home, I buried myself within the Resistance. I thought I could erase his bad mistakes by doing good."

"Years passed and I heard more stories of my son's deeds, and I was still reluctant to go to him. Instead, I sent Han to do what I was too ashamed to do. Ben's transformation had greatly humbled Han. Completely changed him, really. I thought it would be enough, Han finally accepting Ben as he is, but I guess there was just too much hurt in the past for Ben to overlook it." More tears ran down her cheeks. "I never thought my son would ever become capable of something so hateful."

Rey flinched at the memory of Kylo Ren killing Han. She pushed it out of her head as soon as it entered.

"This time I believed my son was too far gone to listen to me. I had waited too long and now it was too late." Leia took a moment to control herself. "So, we sent Rey to convince Luke to finish Kylo Ren."

Rey did her best to ignore the glances in her direction. She instead focused on the fact that this was the first time she had ever heard Leia say the name, Kylo Ren. She had always refused to say it before.

"There is a spark in her that I knew Luke would appreciate. I thought her stubbornness would be enough to convince him, but I didn't take into account how much Luke's shame affected him. How his fears of failing again would prevent himself from helping her. Fortunately for the Resistance, she was stronger than both of us."

Rey's face blushed when she heard Leia's words.

"Chewie told me he thought Luke had hit her in the head too hard. Luke said she acted as if she was possessed by the Force. Whatever it was that drove her, I'm so grateful that she listened to it. She did what I was too weak to do. She went to my son without a drop of fear and faced him with pure acceptance and wiliness to help him free himself. And to my complete and utter surprise, he listened to her."

"Rey proved me wrong. He wasn't too far gone. For years, I had been pretending that there was nothing I could do to change my son's mind, but my thoughts were so false. In that single act of selflessness, she showed that I could have stopped my son all of the years ago if I simply had gone to him like she did, without fear."

"Ben hadn't returned with her that day, but I knew she had planted a seed in him and that it was only a matter of time before he came home. From then on, I threw all of my energy into helping Rey, knowing she was my son's only hope for redemption. I trained her like I should have done with my son all those years ago, and this time I refused to allow my fears to get in the way. I tried to teach her everything I knew about the Force, but I found that she had much more to teach me."

"I had sensed a darkness in her, as Luke did, but I saw how she used it to fuel her Light. She had things in her past that should have brought her down, but instead, she used them to give herself a reason to do good. It made her stronger. She inspired me to do the same. I was finally let go of all of my fears of the Dark side that had been holding me back all of those years. Better late than never, I guess." She shrugged.

"Through Rey, I was finally able to understand what my son was trying to explain to me during our precious conversations. He wasn't leaning towards the Dark side. He was just pointing out the faults in both the Jedi and Sith and why they had both failed. Humans are complex beings. The fight between the Light and Dark isn't the war between the Jedi and Sith, but the struggles we face within ourselves."

"My father, Anakin Skywalker, was chosen to bring balance to the Force, but to keep that balance requires constant maintenance. That isn't achieved by throwing all of your energy on the Light side and neglecting the Dark as Luke did, but through acceptance of both sides. It's a struggle that will exist throughout your life, but it's not something we can correct on your own. We need each other to find balance."

"Ben and Rey understand this. Which is why we need them to build a new order of the Force that is neither Jedi nor Sith," Leia stated firmly. "If we don't, then we are condemning ourselves to an endless cycle of empires and wars."

For the first time since the beginning of Leia's testimony, Rey looked up at the Council. She finally understood where Leia was going with her speech and she wanted to be able to read the Council's faces when they heard it. Leia was going to try to convince them what she was trying to tell them this whole time.

"Of course, this all depends on my son's fate," Leia remarked carefully. "If you choose to lock him up for the rest of his life, then he can hardly restore balance to the Force, let alone build a new order."

"I know I'm asking a lot. Most people probably believe that my son doesn't even deserve to be alive, let alone free. After the fall of the Empire, there was a lot of talk about justice, and the rights and wrongs. The truth is that justice is just an ideological concept. It doesn't exist. There is no point in arguing what someone deserves and doesn't deserve. Life isn't fair and it never will be. No punishment can undo a wrong deed, but a good deed can help heal what was harmed."

"My son and Rey can help heal this world, but they need to be together to do. Neither one can do it alone. Their bond is special, a once in a millennium occurrence, which is why they desire a once in a millennium pardon. They represent both sides of the Force and they will need each other to check each other in check. I believe with every ounce of my being, that Ben and Rey can bring peace to this universe if you are just willing to give them the chance."

"But if you still need to blame someone, blame me. I take full responsibility for every single crime Kylo Ren committed. Just let Ben Solo go. Let him finish his grandfather's mission. Let Ben and Rey fix this universe so that we can finally have peace."

The hologram flickered as if she had turned it off, but then immediately had turned it back on again.

"But," Leia paused. "If that whole speech doesn't convince you and you still want to play tic for tack with my son's fate then let me remind you that Han, Luke and I did a hell of a lot for the Republic, both during and after the war. The whole lot of you wouldn't be here if it wasn't for us. We spoke and all three of us are willing to cash in every single one of those sacrifices and great deeds to clear Ben's name. We want our son back, so just stop your bickering and do it already because I will Force-Ghost haunt you until you do."

* * *

I hoped that chapter was well worth the wait. I would love to hear your opinions on how you thought it went. I tried to keep it as close to canon as I could, but it was hard because there are a lot of parts of the movies that don't really make sense, but that's why I enjoy writing this. One director's plot holes is a fanfiction author's obstacle course. :)

The next chapter will most likely be the last. I was playing around with the idea of writing some one-shot afterward based on my ending of the series. Let me know if you would be interested.

Please review! I love reading each and every one of them.

Have a wonderful day!


	8. Part VIII: Interlude

There was only a moment of silence after Leia's hologram switched off before the room erupted with discussion.

"Order!" Chancellor Forbel slammed the palm of her hand onto the table and stared at them threateningly until the room fell silent. "Well, I believe that concludes the testimonies. Ben Solo, do you have any closing statements?"

The weight of the entire room shifted to Ben who had still not changed his expression or posture since the beginning of his mother's speech.

_Come on, Ben. _Rey urged him to say something through their bond, but she could sense that he was still too worked up to speak. He shook his head.

The Chancellor nodded in agreement. "Yes, I believe your mother said it all." Rey studied her face carefully, searching for a sign that would give away her allegiance, but the experienced woman was hard to read. "The courtroom will go on recess while the Council decides Mr. Solo's fate. Mitis will ring the bell when we reach our decision. I would like to remind everyone that our sentencing decision must be unanimous so please be patient. In the meantime, guards please take Mr. Solo back to the holding room."

Rey quickly weaved her way through the standing crowd towards the Chancellor. "May I go with him?"

Chancellor Forbel gave her a considering look that was neither disgust nor pity before nodding her approval to the guards.

"Thank you," Rey replied gratefully. She turned to face Finn and Poe. "Well?"

Poe shrugged. "I have always found General Organa convincing."

"Finn?"

Finn refused to look her in the eyes. He opened his mouth to respond to her, but then quickly closed it again. He shook his head and left the table, following the Chancellor and the Commander into the backroom.

Poe gave her a sympatric look as she watched Finn leave. Then he leaned across the table to get closer to her and smiled. "You know you could have just told us he was your soul mate."

"We're no- It's not-," Rey stuttered before she found the right words. "We're a Dyad in the Force."

"Two that are one. A connection across time and space," Maz smiled knowingly appearing at Poe's side.

"Exactly," Rey stumbled. She felt her blood rush to her face as she refused to meet their eyes. Honestly, she didn't know what they were.

"Mmm-hmm," Poe accepted unconvincingly. "Oh yeah, Finn and me too." He gave Rey one more smirking look before turning to the small woman. "Come on, Maz."

Rey stood there awkwardly for a few moments watching them leave before she remembered that she was supposed to be following Ben. She scanned the entire room before she spotted the guards leading him down a small side hallway. She quickly followed them.

The guard unlocked a windowless small room and lead Ben inside.

"Take off those handcuffs," Rey command. The guards blinked at her once before obeying. Ben gave his disapproving look, but she just glared back at him. As if he should judge her.

She slipped inside the room before the guards locked it. The clicking of the lock should have made Rey anxious, but instead, she felt nothing but peace. They were finally alone.

She looked shyly up at him while she played with her hands like they were useless props she didn't know how to use. "Ben," her voice softly utter.

"Rey."

Without another thought, she threw her arms around him and embraced him. She had to stand on the tips of her toes to reach his shoulders which made her feel foolish, but the feeling vanished when she felt the heat of his cheek on the side of her neck and the tightness of his arms around her body.

After a while, Rey mumbled into his chest. "Your mother really loved you. You know that right?" She sensed Ben's painful jabs of loss and regret as she spoke her question, so she hugged him just a little bit tighter.

"I wasn't so sure at first, but I know that now," he admitted softly into her ear.

She pulled back to looked him in his face. "She did, and now she's going to free you."

Ben shook his head. "She gave it her best shot, but I don't think it's going to work."

"Would it kill you to have just a little bit of hope?"

"Yes," he stated firmly.

"Ben," she scolded.

A tiny smile appeared on his face at her outburst, and she couldn't help but return it.

"Honestly, though," she continued. "Poe and Maz are on our side."

"We need all five of them and the Commander wants me dead."

"That was before Leia's speech, you never know. She might have changed his mind. The Chancellor kind of appeared convinced."

"What about the other general?"

Rey looked down at the floor. She wished she knew how Finn felt. Ben must have sensed her pain because he did not pressure her to respond.

"We are going to be alright no matter what, remember?" He gave her arms a gentle squeeze.

Rey nodded soberly.

The awkwardness of their close proximity to each other must have finally gotten to Ben as he slowly dropped his arms from her sides. But before he had the chance to step away, Rey grabbed ahold of hands, not wanting to lose their connection.

"What do you think of Leia's proposal?" She examined his hands closely as her fingers traced the little scars on his skin.

"About forming a new Order? I believed I asked you to do that with me once before and you rejected me."

Rey scrunched her nose into a scowl. "You wanted to kill the remaining members of the Resistance. Your mother included."

Ben shrugged. " The methodology was flawed but the end goal was the same."

"Very flawed." She gave him a disappointed frown. She really hoped this dark sarcastic humor wasn't going to be a common occurrence in their future conversations. "Well, minus the killing part, how do you feel about it now?"

"I think it is a great idea."

"Me too," she smiled brightly as she thought about all of the possibilities.

"If I get off," he quickly added.

Rey just shook her head at him. Leia was right. He was stubborn.

"An order that is neither Jedi nor Sith," she wondered out loud. She allowed her mind to think about the real meaning behind the words. An order that didn't reject emotional connections or used their powers to abuse people. They would only use the best parts of both orders and make up the rest. "The Sedi? Jith? Sidi?"

Ben tilted his head curiously at her.

"Maybe we should just keep the Jedi name," she mumbled embarrassingly.

Ben nodded. "Yeah, I think that would be best."

She looked back down at his hands in her own. "And about the whole Dyad in the Force thing?" She asked nonchalantly.

"What about it?"

She bit her lip in frustration and cursed his stubbornness. He was going to make her say it. "It still exists."

"Yes, it does." Rey felt her whole body tense up with exasperation. She could sense through their bond that he was toying with her.

"We- I-" She tried to find the words, but it was no use. She was a floundering idiot. Instead, she projected her feelings towards him so that he could make sense of them himself.

"Rey…" His voice sounded so endearingly that Rey instantly looked up at him. She didn't even have a chance to take a breath before his lips were upon hers. She instantly melted into his embraced and used her hands to grab ahold of his shirt. Their kiss lasted longer this time with Rey only breaking them apart when she couldn't hold her breath any longer.

"So, you are good with this too?"

He placed his forehead on hers. "Very good," he purred.

Rey smiled brightly back at him.

"If I'm not let off..."

She stomped her foot. "Ben!"

He gave single chuckled and smiled back at her, instantly melting away her disappointment. She guessed she was just going to have to get used to his dark sense of humor.

His smile was so beautiful that it made her want to kiss him again, so she did. This kiss was a bit softer than the other one, but it was just as nice.

Rey gave a small jump when a loud pounding sound came from the door, awakening them both from their trance. She could hear the guards start to unlock the door.

"Already?" She glanced back at Ben. She swore they had only been alone for a few moments. "Is it normally this quick?"

"I don't know."

"Is this good or bad?"

"I don't know. I have never been on trial before."

Rey didn't have time to be cross at his response before the guards made their way into the room. Rey stepped back embarrassingly when they looked at them suspiciously. She silently prayed that her face wasn't too red. Ben's wasn't. He appeared calm and collected which annoyed her. Rey made a mental note to ask him to teach her how to do that when they had the time. Then she silently wished that she would have the time to ask him later.

One of the guards instructed Ben to hold out his hands so that they could place the handcuffs back on him. Ben glanced back at her first, so she gave him an encouraging smile before he held out his hands to accept the handcuffs.

* * *

As the self-proclaimed Queen of Fluff, I was disgust at the lack of fluffy in this story so far so I added this chapter. I was going add this to the verdict chapter, but I decided it didn't fit together so I opted for a small chapter in between so I could get it out sooner to you. Also, while writing the last chapter I came up with a great idea for an epilogue, so I'm adding another new chapter after the verdict. Based on your reviews, I don't think you guys mind.

Thank you so much for taking the time to leave a comment! Your compliments filled me with joy and made me write faster. It was one of the reviews that gave me the idea for the epilogues so keep inspiring me and I will keep writing. To answer one of your questions, according to Google female Jedi are still called Masters but Mistresses.

The next chapter is the verdict. Do you think Ben is going to get off easy? Stay tuned!


	9. Part IX: The Verdict

The room was in a state of panic when they reentered the room. Clearly, no one had expected the Council to return so quickly.

Rey gave Ben one more hopeful smile before she hurried back to her seat.

The Council members were already returned to their seats. Rey tried to make eye contact with Finn or Poe, but both were avoiding her gaze. For the first time, she felt her stomach ache with doubt. It finally became real to Rey that they were about to hear Ben's fate and that things might not go their way. She quickly shook the feeling out of her head. She didn't want Ben sensing that she was losing hope. Instead, she turned her attention to the Chancellor was waiting impatiently at the center of the table.

"As you know there must be a unanimous ruling for this court to pass any sentence." Chancellor Forbel calmly addressed the now quiet room."This Council has met those requirements, but first, we have an unusual request. The Council wishes to ask the defendant one final question."

Rey glanced at Commander D'Acy and Lando who were sitting on her left. They return her look with confused looks of their own.

The Chancellor looked unemotionally down at Ben. "Ben Solo?"

"Yes," he answered her. Rey marveled at his calmness.

"It is very important that you answer this next question truthfully. Your future will depend on it. And know that I am a bit Force-sensitive and will know if you are lying or trying to block me."

"I understand."

"Very good. The Council wishes to know what you plan to do if the Council decides to grant your mother's wish."

Rey felt her heartbeat quicken with hope, but Ben just stared back blankly. "I'm sorry Chancellor, I don't believe I understand your question."

"If the Council decided to let you go, let you walk out of this courtroom a free man, where would you go? What would you do?"

Rey could feel Ben's mind power through all the possible answers. He was clearly taken off guard by the Chancellor's question. Rey, felt herself holding her breath waiting for his answer.

"I don't know where I would go exactly…," Ben replied slowly, but then added a bit more confidently, "But I know I would go with Rey wherever she may go."

For the third time that day, Rey felt the eyes of the courtroom fall on her but only this time she didn't care.

_Good answer._ She called out to him.

_I'm glad you approve. _He seemed embarrassed by his answer, but Rey could tell that he was telling the truth.

If Chancellor Forbel approved of his answer she didn't show it. She looked at each one of the Council members to her left and the right one at a time, waiting for their nod of approval before continuing onto the next. Commander Vaakals gave a very reluctant nod. After she observed Poe's nod, the Chancellor turned back to face the rest of the courtroom. "The Council has reached its verdict. Ben Solo, please stand."

Ben complied.

Rey quickly scanned her friend's faces, but not even Poe's face, which was normally an open book, gave her any hints about what was going to happen next. She felt Commander D'Acy place her hand protectively over her own.

"On behalf of the Galactic Republic, in the matter of the crimes of Ben Solo, this Council has decided that Ben Solo will serve five years of indentured servitude of which he will spend serving the New Republic as to be determined by General Finn and General Poe of the New Republic Army." She nodded in Finn's and Poe's directions. "After these five years have passed, you will serve lifetime parole which you will serve under the custody of Jedi Master Rey of Jakku. Master Rey of Jakku, do you accept this responsibility?"

It took Rey a moment to realize that the Chancellor was addressing her. "Yes!" She responded a bit too loud. She did her best to get her bursting joy under control. "Yes, I do," she added more formally.

"Very good. Ben Solo, immediately following this trial you will allow a tracking monitoring system to be implanted into your arm. It will track your every location during your servitude and will be removed after you have served your five years of sentencing. During this time, you must receive either General Finn's or General Poe's permission before changing your location. If you ever commit a single crime, no matter how insignificant, at any time during the rest of your life you will be imprisoned immediately and indefinitely. Do you accept these terms?"

"I do. Thank you, Chancellor. Thank you, Counsel," said Ben robotically. His mind was blank as if it was in a state of shock.

Chancellor Forbel gave him one more stern look as if she was second-guessing her decision. "That's that then. As acting Chancellor of the Galactic Republic, I hear by call this Council to a close. Guards please carry out the implantation of the tracker and release the defendant."

The courtroom erupted into chaos. There were cries of anger and confusion, but Rey took no mind to the sounds around her. She raced up to the front of the courtroom and watched in disbelief as one of the guards rolled Ben's left sleeve up, pressed a small device to his forearm and took off the cuffs around Ben's hands. The second he was free she ran to him and threw her arms around him.

"You're free!"

"I am," he mumbled into her ear. She could feel his heart beating fast inside his chest and his mind seemed frozen while it attempted to process the last five minutes.

"I'm glad you still like him seeing that you are literally going to be stuck with him for the rest of your life."

Rey released Ben and turned to see Finn and Poe walking up to them.

Rey simultaneously threw her arms around both of them at the same time. "Thank you, I owe you both so much."

"Not us, Finn," Poe remarked.

"Finn?" Rey released them so that she could take a step back to look at Finn.

"We were all pretty convinced by General Organa's speech, but the Chancellor and the Commander were still on the fence. Commander Fish Head still wanted Ben dead or at least imprisoned," Poe explained.

Rey looked to where Commander Vaakals was exiting the room. He gave them a nasty glare in their direction which she gladly returned before he left.

"Maz was all ready to set up camp for days. She brought snacks in her bag and everything. She told the rest of us that she would accept nothing less than General Organa's request, which made the Chancellor antsy. She wanted this trial to be done today so that she could focus on her election. So, Finn made a deal. He told the Chancellor to ask Ben what he was planning on doing if he was set free. If he didn't mention being with Rey, then Finn, Maz and I would agree to throw him in jail for life, but if he did then they would go around with General Organa's plan. Apparently, the Commander is a bit of a gambler, so he was willing to take the risk."

"You are damn lucky you answered correctly," Finn remarked threateningly.

Rey threw her arms around him again and kissed his cheek. "Thank you," she told him softly. In the back of her mind, she could sense Ben twined with jealousy which, for some, made her smile more.

"Anything for you, Rey," Finn replied with a smile and hugged her again. Then Rey heard an almost inaudible voice say, "I'm watching you."

She pulled back from Finn. "Did you say something?"

"I said 'Anything for you'."

"After that."

"Nothing." He gave her an innocent look.

"I didn't hear anything," Poe added with an unconvincing smile.

Rey glanced back at Ben who was brooding behind her and gave him an apologetic look. _I'm sorry my friends are so weird._

_So long as they are your friends and not mine. _

Rey sighed mentally. She knew this was going to be a problem, but she was so glad that they were given the opportunity for it to be a problem. It was going to take a lot of time, but she was confident that they could find some common ground.

"How do you feel?" She asked Ben out loud.

"I still don't believe it. I don't think I deserve it."

"It because you don't," Finn grumbled.

"But it is what General Organa deserves so here we are," Poe finished throwing his arms into the air.

"Here we are." Chancellor Forbel echoed walking up to their group. She turned to Ben and looked at him coldly, "You know this vote probably cost me the election? Don't make me regret my decision."

"I won't," Ben answered simply.

"Your mother was always a heroine of mine. I hope you use her sacrifice well and restore the balance to the universe. I don't want to have to live through another war."

"That makes five of us, Chancellor," Rey replied.

The Chancellor pushed her hand in her pocket and pulled out a silver hologram. She held it out to Ben to take. "In case you ever forget that your mother loves you again."

Ben gently took the disc into his hand and held it as if was a fragile lifeform. "Thank you," he replied quietly.

Chancellor Forbel then excused herself and made her way to the door, ignoring all of the people demanding answers along the way. It was then Rey decided that she actually liked this woman and secretly hoped that she was officially elected Chancellor.

"So, Finn," Poe remarked placing his hand on Finn's shoulder. "What do you think our newest recruit's first job should be?"

"Oh, I'm sure we can come up with something really good," Finn smiled back at him.

"What?"

"Forgotten already? The Chancellor declared me and Finn here your new bosses." Poe pointed at himself and Finn as he spoke.

"You are going to have to listen to and do everything _we_ say now." Finn grinned. "So, how do you feel about sanitation work?"

"I think I would rather take my chances with prison," Ben replied coldly.

Finn turned to Rey. "Is he joking? Does he joke now?"

Rey smiled back nervously. "Don't worry, Ben. They are just kidding." She gave Finn and Poe a threatening look that clearly read 'You better be kidding'.

"Rey," Poe smiled slyly. "Benny, here, said he wanted to redeem himself, and Finn and I fully intend to help him do just that."

"I wouldn't try to humiliate him if I were you," Maz walked up to them on Poe's right. She grabbed Poe's shirt and pulled him down to her eye level. "Don't forget, he can kill you with _his mind_."

Poe gave a nervous laugh but stopped when Maz didn't return it. It was only when his face showed a slight sign of fear did she let him go.

"I'm glad I caught you guys. I have something to give you two," Maz said quickly as she began to look through her bag.

"Us?" Finn hopeful asked.

"No!" Maz replied sharply. "Them!" She nodded in Ben's and Rey's direction. "It took me ages to hunt them down for Leia, but I finally did it."

"My mother asked you to find us something?" Ben quietly asked, but she ignored him.

"Ah! Here it is!" Maz revealed a small package slightly larger than her hand wrapped in brown paper. Ben's and Rey's names were written on the front of the package in General Organa's handwriting. She pushed the package into Ben's hand. "You don't want to know what I had to do that get them. Don't you dare lose them."

Rey exchanged a confused look with Ben.

Maz adjusted her glasses. "Okay, back to work. You four be good." Maz gave Ben a long look up and down his tall body and gave him a wink. "And don't be a stranger."

She started to walk away from them but stopped mid-stride. "Oh! And-," She turned back to face them again. "May the Force be with you."

Ben held the package out to Rey once Maz had left them. "You open it."

"No," Rey shook her head. "She was your mother. You open it."

"Will one of you just open it already?" Poe said exasperated.

Ben ran his thumb over his own name in his mother's handwriting one more time before carefully ripping the package open, revealing a long thin folded note and two different colored crystals.

"Are those..?" Finn gasped.

"Kyber Crystals," Rey confirmed although she had only seen the one in Luke's saber and the ones drawn in the sacred texts.

"I didn't know they came in those colors," remarked Poe.

"They are very rare," Ben explained. He passed the lighter colored one to Rey who quickly took it into her hands.

Rey examined the golden yellow crystal carefully in her hand. Force-energy radiated off of it like it was a little flame. She felt instantly connect to it as if it was humming her name.

She looked up to see Ben carefully studying the amethyst colored Kyber crystal in his own hand.

"What does the note say?" She asked him, waking him up from his crystal's spell.

He looked up at the sound of her voice and then back down at the note still folded in his other hand. He carefully flattened out the little note and read, "Every balance has two sides."

* * *

I know that is this whole canon thing that Jedi turn the crystals their colors themself and that they are found colorless but at Galaxy's Edge, you buy them already colored so I'm going with that canon because this is my story and I like how my story ended. So, I'm sorry if that annoyed you.

There is going to be one last chapter, an epilogue, that will jump a few months into the future. It's already written and I'm currently editing it, but so far it is my favorite chapter so I can't wait for you to read it!. I will post it soon, most likely by the end of this week.

Please favorite and review!

Have a wonderful day!


	10. Part X: Epilogue

Several Months Later

* * *

"I love it here!" Rey exclaimed as she spun her body around, her arms stretched out so she could feel the bright sun's rays on her skin. It was the perfect temperature, not too hot or cold.

Already, the small part of Naboo Rey had seen as they landed the Millennium Falcon had taken her breath away. There were miles of rolling grassy hills and enormous cascading waterfalls that stretched out as far as you could see. The circular buildings of the city were decorated orientally with copper metal roofs that turned a pretty tint of aquamarine with age. Rey had thought places like this only existed in dreams.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Ben watching her every move, his eyes sparkled with amusement. She instantly became more aware of how she was moving her body.

"You have only been here five minutes," he called out to her.

"Still," she laughed. She stopped spinning and looked at him. "It's perfect here."

He returned her smile, although he tried to hide it, and reached out his hand to her. "Come on, work first."

Rey gladly obeyed, taking his hand and allowed him to lead her through the city. With Ben leading, she had enough time to carefully examined each building as they walked by. It seemed that each building was more elaborate than then next.

Ben wasn't as distracted as she was, but then again, he never was. They had spent almost every day since the trial together, but they were still learning about each other. He seemed much more worldly than her, and he seemed to know everything, or at least he acted as if he did. On almost a daily basis, Rey felt inadequate and ignorant next to him.

"Do I curtsy?" She asked him suddenly.

"What?"

"I have read that people are supposed to curtsy when they meet a queen." She thought back to her computer display on Jakku where she read about other people's adventures wishing they were her own.

Ben laughed gently at her. "Those were stories."

"So, don't curtsy?" She was annoyed that he was making fun of her perfectly reasonable question.

"No."

She was still irritated when he led her up some grand stairs and through a pair of pillars. The inside of the palace was, if possible, even more intricately decorated. Entire forests were carved into the white marble with so much detail that Rey wondered if they were actually real plants encased in marble. The pillars were topped with gold that shone brightly in the sunlight that came from the huge windows that lined the high ceilings.

"So, you have been here before?" Rey whispered. It seemed rude to talk loudly in such a serene place.

"Once," he answered and then quietly added, "With my mother."

Rey saw a flash of a memory of a small Ben and a young Leia walking through the picturesque streets of Naboo. The memory brought a warming feeling to her heart.

They walked deeper into the palace. There were guards posted at every opening now, but they gave them no mind. They turned down a walkway that had an open courtyard on their left with flowering gardens and tranquil water fountains, and meticulously created mosaics depicting different landscapes of Naboo on their right. Rey spent as much time as she could, looking at each one before Ben pulled her along.

Rey could tell that he was irritated that she was distracted. Always punctual Ben liked to put business first. But she couldn't help herself.

She longed to live in a place like this. They have been reluctantly living in the Galactic City these past few months. She hated the grey man-made buildings and the always cloud-covered skies, but it was a condition of Ben's release that he served the New Republic and unfortunately that means staying close to the Senate. It wasn't all bad. She got to work with Finn and Poe almost every day, and luckily their work often required them to leave the planet, so Rey got to experience many different worlds these past few months. And, of course, the best part was that she got to be with Ben.

"When your five years are up, we should make Naboo our home," Rey suggested.

"If they don't chase me off with blasters first," he replied softly.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Their queen accepted a meeting with you. I hardly think blasters would be used."

"She accepted our visit, not us living here. The people might not be pleased with the idea."

"Well, we have five years to change everyone's mind. Don't we?" She gave him a stubborn look which he returned with an exhausted shake of her head. This was becoming a normal routine for them.

Ben let go of her hand and held open the door for her. One of the queen handmaidens was waiting inside for them. She wore an ombre orange tunic from head to her feet.

"The Queen has been expecting you. Follow me."

She led them past two more guards and into a large room covered in white marble with gold plated vines that met in the middle of a high dome.

Ben had warned her before they arrived that Naboo loved their queens young, but Rey was still shocked to see the young woman sitting on the throne before them who couldn't be a day older than sixteen. She wore a bright blue gown that blossomed away from her waist in multiple layers. Blue feather with ends tinted silver crowned the top of her head like she was one of the delicate birds from the paintings in the hallway. Her eyes shined with silver metallic eye paint than complemented the silver around her lips.

Rey instantly felt embarrassed by her plain clothes and hairstyle. She glanced at Ben and searched their bond for any sign that he found the woman before them as beautiful as she did, but Ben's mind was still focused on their purpose for being there.

"Welcome to Naboo, Master Ben, and Master Rey. I am Queen Dalné." The Queen's voice was strong and loud for such a delicate figure but lacked emotion.

"Thank you, Queen Dalné for meeting with us," Ben replied.

"Of course, we have great respect for the Jedi Order here on Naboo," Queen Dalné stated. "Are you enjoying your visit so far?"

"Yes," Rey answered cheerfully. "Naboo is the most beautiful planet I have ever seen."

The Queen nodded in agreement. "You are always welcome here."

_See?_ Rey glanced at Ben who ignored her.

"Thank you for accepting our request, your majesty."

Rey snickered at Ben through their bond. Finally, the cordial Prince Ben makes his appearance. But again, Ben ignored her.

"I'll admit, at first I found the request odd," she paused at the word, "But I see no reason to refuse you. After all, she was your family," the Queen stated plainly. "You promise that there will be no damage?"

"None whatsoever," Ben reassured her.

"Then I won't keep you. Please let me know if I can be of any more service."

"You have already been more than accommodating."

"Iyerra will escort you," she nodded towards one of her handmaidens. "She already has the key."

"Thank you." Ben bowed his head in respect and Rey followed suit.

They followed the young handmaiden out of the palace and down the street. As they walked, Rey noticed Iyerra give Ben nervous looks every few seconds.

"Have you lived on Naboo your whole life?" Rey asked suddenly. Most people were frightened of Ben the first time they meet him, and his brooding nature and tall frame didn't help put them at ease. Rey has found that it was best to distract people by starting discussions with them before they had time to think too much about the past of the man standing next to them.

"Yes, I was born right here in the city," she said sweetly.

"You are very fortunate to have grown up in such a wonderful place," Rey responded.

"Yes," Iyerra agree. "But I have never even left this city. You are the lucky one. You must have been to so many planets."

Rey smiled at her. She remembered when she used to think the same thing when she was young and foolish. "But none of them are as beautiful at Naboo. You're not missing much."

"Even so, I wish to see them."

"Then one day you will," Rey stated kindly.

Iyerra returned his words with a grateful smile. Their conversation seemed to put her more at ease. She led through the tall golden gates that marked the park's entrance. A few paces into the park and they were instantly surrounded by green. Wildflowers graced the roots of tall trees that hung their long branches protectively over the walk paths. The park was empty except for themselves and an older woman sitting on a bench several feet away.

"Do people come here often?" Ben asked.

"Not really," Iyerra answered quietly. "It's mostly a place for quiet reflection and meditation."

_Having second thoughts? _Rey asked him through their bond.

_Just reaffirming our decision. _

They followed the handmaiden down a path that slanted slightly down a small hill. They turned a corner and suddenly a large stone mausoleum laid before them.

Iyerra took out a gold key from her pocket as she approached the door.

"Is the door normally locked?" Ben asked.

"Yes, sir. There was some vandalism many years ago, so now it remains locked. Only the Queen has the key."

"Vandalism? By who?" Rey asked. She couldn't imagine why anyone would want to destroy someone's final resting place.

"No one knows. They never caught who did it." She held the door open for them. "I'll wait outside for you. Take all the time you need."

Ben entered without pause, but Rey hesitated. The air inside the mausoleum seemed cold and still.

_There is nothing to be afraid of. _Ben gave her a reassuring look.

Rey took a few quiet steps inside before Iyerra gently closed the door behind her.

The inside of the room made her gasp the moment she set eyes on it. The walls were light grey stone adorned with ceramic pots overflowing with red flowers. The room was filled with different colored light that shone through a stained glass window that made up the center back wall. The shapes of glass made out an image of a woman dressed in a deep blue dress with white flowers decorating her long flowing brown hair. _The people from Naboo even made death seem beautiful_, Rey thought to herself.

"So, she is actually in there." Rey nodded towards the large stone casket in the middle of the room.

"Yes," Ben stated calmly as if being in the same room as decomposing corpses was completely normal for him. "They normally burn their dead here on Naboo, but Queen Amidala was so greatly admired they built this place instead. Thousands of people came to mourn her death. The whole city shut down for three days."

Rey continued to stare at the stone casket. Padmé has been so young when she died, and yet a whole population of people loved her. Being here in her tomb made Rey think of her own death that occurred a few months earlier. Sure, she was only gone for a few minutes, but she still had nightmares about the nothingness she felt on the other side. The thoughts of wondering if that was all that kept her up most nights. She could only talk to Ben about it because she was afraid of frightening her friends.

She did her best to shake the fears out of her head. She instead turned her attention to the other decorations in the room. She wondered if when she died for real if people would care enough about her to build a place as beautiful and peaceful as this.

_You don't have to worry about that for many, many years._

It was then when Rey realized Ben had been watching her careful both in reality and through their bond.

Rey nodded at him in agreement and walked all the way back to the stain glass window. She could sense him trying to console her through their bond.

"She was very beautiful," she stated calmly. She wanted to reassure Ben that she was alright. She used one of her fingers to trace one of the white glass flowers. "She looks like Leia."

"I'm sure they shared many traits," Ben murmured. The loss of his mother was still heavy in his heart. Rey instantly regretted bringing her up. "You ready to do this?"

"Yes," she answered him.

They each walked around to different sides of the casket until they were directly across from each other.

Rey took Luke's lightsaber off of her belt and examined for one last time. The memory of Maz holding it out to her for the first time replayed in her memory. She was so scared by the Focus back then, now she can't imagine her life without it. She gave the hilt a tight squeeze as if she was hugging it with her hand, thanking it for protecting her all of these years.

"Ready?" Ben asked her, holding Leia's lightsaber in his hand.

She nodded and together they gently placed the lightsabers onto the Naboo emblem carved into the stone casket. They both placed their hands over the saber's hilts and closed their eyes.

Rey allowed herself to disappear into their bond. She felt the strength of both of their power flow through her entire body and she willed it to listen to her. Then she felt the lightsaber beneath her hand slowly melt into the stone until it disappeared inside the casket. When she opened her eyes again both lightsabers were gone.

Ben kept his eyes on the spot his mother's lightsaber had disappeared. Rey reached out and held his hands. She knew he had been hoping to have the opportunity to talk to his mother's Force ghost since she helped clear his name at his trial. Many months had gone by and there was still no sign of her. Rey knew Ben was starting to lose hope that he would ever see her again, so she did her best to keep his spirits up.

_Are you okay?_

He nodded without taking his eyes off of the casket. She walked around to his side until she was behind him, then she wrapped her arms tightly around him and rested her cheek against his back. Ben placed his arms over her own. They stay like that for a few moments until Rey had sensed that Ben had gotten his emotions under control.

"You know, Finn and Poe are not expecting us to be back until tomorrow." She stood up on the top of her toes and kiss the back of his neck. "We could go exploring," she whispered into his ear.

"Please don't do anything inappropriate in our mother's tomb."

The sound of Luke's voice made Rey jump what felt like five feet off the ground. She quickly separated herself from Ben and, with a completely flushed face, looked in the direction that she heard the voice come from.

Leia and Luke's Force ghosts stood in front of their mother's window. Their images glistening in the colored light.

"Hello Ben," Leia smiled brightly at her son.

"Mom," Ben uttered, taking several steps towards her.

"My darling boy," she cried. She reached out her hand to him even though she knew he couldn't take it. "You have been doing so much good."

"I have tried," he choked. His eyes glistened with tears that refused to fall.

Leia nodded. "I know. I'm so proud of you."

Rey started to feel that she was interfering in a private moment and was considering leaving when Leia called out to her.

"My dear Rey." Leia motioned her closer.

Rey instantly obeyed. "Hello, Leia."

"I'm proud of you too. You have both already accomplished so much."

"They haven't done that much," Luke huffed. "At least you two didn't bury our lightsabers somewhere stupid, like out in the middle of nowhere on Tatooine."

Leia gave him a disappointing glared before turning back to Ben and Rey. "Are you enjoying your gifts?"

Rey glanced down at her and Ben's new lightsabers that hung on their belts. "Very much."

"I thought you would."

"A double-sided lightsaber staff? Seriously?" Luke barked sarcastically at Rey.

Rey rolled her eyes at him. She didn't really care if she had his approval.

"I think they suit you both nicely," Leia interjected. "Besides, gold and purple are such nice complementary colors."

"It took you long enough to build them," Luke smirked.

"Hush Luke, they were busy helping rebuild the Republic and reforming the Jedi Order," Leia retorted.

"Excuses," Luke mumbled.

"Mom, you don't really expect Rey and I to redesign and restart the entire Jedi Order, do you?" Ben's question had hit upon a major discussion point that he and Rey had spoken at length about during many nights.

"Of course, I do," she stated firmly.

"But what if we mess it all up?" Rey asked. These last few months have been so overwhelming for both her and Ben. They had spent all their free time reading and discussing every book they could find about the Jedi, Sith, and the Force. And this was on top of their New Republic duties.

"Then in a few years, a couple of younglings will come out of nowhere, hit you over the head, tell you you are doing it all wrong, and take over your spots," Luke remarked. "Don't worry about the universe, kid, it's pretty much mess-proof."

"Don't listen to him." Leia threw him a nasty look. "You two are going to do a fantastic job. I have complete faith in both of you. You just need to trust yourselves." Leia smiled at both of them. "And each other."

"Mom, I'm so…," Ben started, but his mother interrupted him.

"There is no need to apologize, sweetheart," Leia said gently. "I should be apologizing to you."

Ben shook his head. "You were doing your best for me."

"Still-," Leia sighed. "If I could go back in time, I would have never sent you away. I would have kept you by my side always."

"I don't think that would have worked out either. I'm sure Rey would have had some objections," Luke joked.

Rey looked down at the floor and blushed.

"Now, no more brooding," Leia told her son firmly, pointing her finger at him. "You and Rey have far too much work to do to waste your time feeling sorry for yourself. You understand me?"

"Yes, mom."

"We have to go now," she smiled sadly. "But Ben, don't forget. I will always be with you."

"We both will," Luke added sincerely.

"And your father too."

Rey squeezed Ben's hand as they watch them disappeared back into thin air. She then walked around to be in front of Ben and placed her hand over his heart. She didn't bother asking him if he was alright. She knew he wasn't. Instead, she sent him warm and comforting thoughts until he had the chance to compose himself.

After a while, Ben touched his forehead onto the top of her head and brushed his nose along her own. Rey felt the energy from their bond vibrate in harmony around them and radiate through her entire body. It was an addicting feeling that she had grown to crave.

"I believe you were saying something about exploring?" He whispered softly to her. "You still want to go?"

Rey smiled brightly back at him. "Always."

* * *

The end. I'm really proud of how this chapter turned out. I hoped you enjoy my version of how I believe Rise of Skywalker should have ended. In case you were wondering who vandalized Padme's tomb it was Darth Vader. But it as an accident. He just lost control of his emotions :(

If you are sad this is over then head over to my new story "Clarity" where I will posting one-shots whenever I feel inspired. I have two mostly written right now and will be posting them soon. (The first half of one is already posted). The first one is about Ben going back to retrieve a personal item that he left behind on a First Order ship (Rey isn't too happy about it) and the second one is about Rey's first apprentice (And Ben dealing with sharing her attention).

Thank you for everyone who has left praise and comments. They really helped motivate me to actually finish this story. For personal reasons, I haven't written any stories in about five years. I'm glad that I'm starting off this New Year with regaining a lost passion of mine. I hope it continues.

Please review! Have a wonderful day!


End file.
